Love of a Hero
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Summary inside. Will go off what I can remember of the Justice League cartoons. Future BatmanOC and FlashOC Chapter 17 and 18 up! CHAPTER 15 HAS SEXUAL CONTENT! YOU ARE WARNED! THIS STORY IS COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1 'Nightly Disturbance'

Silence and warmth filled her world, caressed her skin and made her muscles relax.

Voices would sometimes lull her to sleep, singing sweet lullabies that made her forget the nightmares of the waking world.

A form moved against her side, and a faint string of equations and theories filled her ear.

Darkness crept across her mind like a wraith, as if the slight awareness of reality had let the nightmares slip in.

Before the nightmares could latch onto her throat…

"KARM."

The voice that had been mumbling in her ear whispered sharply, and she woke with a start.

Looking up at the redhead beside her in the closet-sized room, she rubbed her eyes free of sleep.

"De? What's wrong?"

"I heard something…" De admitted, green eyes concerned as her rusty-red braid fell over her shoulder.

Sighing, Karm rolled out of the small bed, ignoring the chill from the dusty wooden floor.

The room was empty except for the bed, and the door was only open a crack.

"I'll take care of it." Karm whispered, fists clenching.

"Don't be too rough on them." De warned, the blankets seeming to tuck themselves in.

"Worrywart…"

Opening the door soundlessly, she slipped into the one of only two other rooms in the apartment.

Moonlight streamed in from the window to her left, illuminating the threadbare couch, the worn-down coffee table, the old, dented television set…

Peeking around to the right, towards the small corner kitchen, she spotted a shadow moving near the paint-chipped fridge.

As silently as possible, Karm walked towards them, crouched down low so as not to be seen.

Once she was within reach, she grabbed the person by the back of their collar, tossing them easily onto the floor.

Whoever it was, they got up as fast as they could, grabbing a rickety chair and swinging it at her.

It connected powerfully, but Karm didn't even flinch, and the wood splintered against this immovable object.

Skin unblemished, the only sign she had even been struck was the over-sized t-shirt, ragged and torn, hanging off her shoulder.

A gasp, and Karm knew the moonlight had revealed her lack of injuries from the blow.

"You chose the wrong apartment to bust into, bub."

Grabbing the person by the throat, she lifted them up with ease, squeezing enough to constrict their windpipe.

"Remember this next time you want to break into someone's apartment."

With a kick to the front door to open the misshapen obstacle, she threw him down the hall and down the first flight of stairs with one toss.

Dusting off her hands, Karm closed the door with ease, the frame shaking, before heading back to bed.

"You didn't hurt them, did you?" De fretted, hugging a flat pillow to her chest on the stained twin mattress.

"They're fine." Karm assured, slipping under the covers.

"What happened to your shirt?"

"A chair."

"A CHAIR?!"

"Jeez, quiet down. You're worse than my mother…"

Running a hand through her bed-ruffled hair, it brushed her chin as it fell like a curtain over her face.

"We'll get another one tomorrow…"

De pouted, not amused by her friend's dismissive tone.

Letting it go, she lay down with her back to Karm, hugging the pillow tighter.

"Fine, but I'm not going to the junkyard alone tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah…"

When Karm's even breathing hit the air, De smiled, curling up into a ball and letting the dreams return.


	2. Chapter 2 'Surprise Visitor'

When you're Batman, you take everything as a sign that something bad is going on.

Especially when nothing at all is happening.

After years of fighting crime, he knew the calm before the storm when it knocked on his door.

He didn't know where or what the storm would be, but he knew it was coming.

Batman just didn't think the storm would knock down his door…

* * *

Flash was never one to enjoy standing still for more than one minute, and he'd been doing it for FIVE.

'Would it be wrong to hope for a crime spree right now?'

Deciding it probably was, the scarlet speedster considered anything that might interest him.

Of course, it turned out that something interesting was getting ready to slap him in the face.

Well…

Her friend was.

* * *

Glaring at the ceiling above the ratty old couch, Karm couldn't help feeling disgruntled and caged in.

There was something inside of her that was restless, begging for the solid crack of metal under her palms, the sweet release of using her full strength.

Consoling herself minutely with the promise of a future trip to the junkyard, Karm sat up to peek into the kitchen.

De was at the rickety old table, metal parts floating around her head and a broken cell phone in her hand.

She had decided to fix it, and now spent her free time trying to upgrade it.

As the news droned on about mysterious, random kidnappings in the area, Karm stretched out her back.

"De, why can't we go out again?"

"Because the last time you went out alone, you caused irreparable damage to a building."

"It was going to be demolished anyway!" Karm defended.

"People were still living there!" De replied, a soft laugh in her voice.

"Well, it's a good thing they weren't home." The brunette decided.

Smiling to herself, the redhead shook her head in amusement and focused on the small contraption in her hands.

A knock at the door caused Karm to raise her head, putting her feet on the ground as the metal parts gently landed on the table.

'Who the hell would visit us?'

De put down the cell phone, head tilted like a curious puppy, and stood up to answer the door.

She managed to open the door a crack, looking out at the man standing in the hallway.

He was certainly an imposing figure, wearing a dark suit over bulging, almost inhuman muscles.

Sunglasses hid his eyes, but De couldn't help fidgeting as if he was studying her.

"Can I help you?"

"Actually, yes."

The door was thrown open by his palm, and De cried out as she flew back onto her butt.

"You two can come quietly."

Getting up from the couch, Karm cracked her neck boredly as De scrambled away from the lumbering man.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you close the door on your way out?"

The concrete flooring buckled slightly under the force of her push, and she flew towards the towering muscled wall in the doorway.

When her fist met his face, there was almost a shockwave before he flew back down the hallway.

Catching her balance, Karm dusted off her hands and smirked triumphantly, kicking the door closed.

"And stay out."

Still on the floor, De breathed out a sigh of relief, relaxing.

"That sure was scary…"

"Scaredy-cat." Karm replied, only mock-serious.

"He was just a poser. Don't overreact-."

The door flew in, smacking into Karm's back and splintering when she didn't move under the force.

"We can do this the easy way…"

Pulling on spiked knuckledusters, the man cracked his knuckles threatening.

"Or the hard way."

Half-turning slowly, Karm eyed the debris from their warped door, brushing some splinters off her shoulder.

"…You couldn't have knocked?"

It seemed her cheeky response was enough answer for him, and he pulled back his fist.

De practically jumped to her feet, concern for her friend spiking up before her logic could console her with Karm's invulnerability.

Catching the blow, blue eyes narrowed in a glare before she grabbed the man's wrist and flung him over her shoulder.

The wall gave way under his weight, and Karm stalked up to the edge, grumbling.

"You'd think somebody would realize a crazy bastard just flew through a wall…"

Turning to De, she gave her a serious, pointed look.

"Stay."

"But-."

"STAY."

Biting her lip, the redhead nodded before her friend would jump out of the hole.

Looking over the edge, she winced as Karm landed on the fallen man with the force of a falling boulder, cracking the asphalt.

"This isn't going to end well…"

She knew this was a fact when Karm was then thrown into a bus stop…

"Uh oh…"

Even from three stories up, De heard her adoptive sister's rage…

"Alright, THAT'S IT! No more Ms Nice Karma!"

Before she could give in to the urge to cover her eyes, De lifted herself out of the hole with her telekinesis and slowly floated to the sidewalk below.

With her feet firmly on the ground, she was overcome with the angry pounding coming from fists meeting flesh.

The very ground trembled from the force, and De felt a spike of worry when Karm was grabbed around the torso in one hand and crushed into the asphalt.

"KARM!"

Blinded by her concern for a single moment, De didn't notice a red blur heading towards the fight until the large behemoth of a man reared back in pain.

Taking advantage of the moment, Karm kicked her opponent in the throat and levered him over her body.

Standing up, she turned an almost murderous glare on De, who shrunk in on herself.

"Damn it, De! I don't need your help!"

"But…"

"But what?!"

"That wasn't me…"

Blinking a moment in confusion, Karm's brow furrowed as she tried to understand what that meant.

"Then who the hell-?"

"WHOA THERE!"

A red blur grabbed her, pulling the brunette away from the harsh blow about to land on her head.

When they stopped, Karm looked up in mild surprise at the Flash, who returned a cheeky grin.

"Wouldn't want to get that pretty face punched in."

Eyes narrowing, she pulled away to stand on her own two feet, looking more intimidating that her height of 5'7''.

"I'm not a china doll, and I can beat this guy up without any help. THANK YOU."

As Karm stomped back to the still-dazed man to beat the crap out of him, Flash stared after her for a second before looking towards De.

Slightly embarrassed by her friend's behavior, she offered an apologetic smile.

"Karm's not in a good mood."

"Compared to a certain Bat I know, she's like an ice cream Sundae."

Giggling at the comparison, De felt the sidewalk rumble underneath her feet as Karm threw a certain person into a wall.

It crumbled as De covered her eyes, not wanting to see what was probably left of the poor man.

Sure, he had frightened her and thrown their front door at Karm, but did he deserve this?

"HEY!"

The sudden movement made the world blur together, and De gripped the only sturdy structure she could feel.

Once everything seemed to return to normal, she didn't have the heart to look up and see what had happened.

"Hey, Red. It's alright to look now."

Lifting her head, De blushed as she realized the position she was in.

Flash was carrying her in a bridal hold, with her arms around his neck.

She couldn't help a blush when he grinned cockily.

"I know I'm handsome, but maybe you should watch out for flying cars instead."

Moving her eyes away, half because she was self-conscious and half because she was curious, De spotted the crushed car.

It was buried in the asphalt where she had been no more than twenty seconds before.

THAT had been a close call…

"Damn it-! WATCH OUT!"

Karm's shout had De looking at the empty bus as it flipped through the air towards them, and she raised a hand.

The bus stopped in midair, and she carefully lowered it to the ground on its wheels.

"Now THAT is cool." Flash praised.

"Could you do that with flying monkeys?"

Before De could find the words, the speedster moved to face the other heroes that had apparently accompanied him.

"Hey, Bats! What took you guys so long?"

A crash brought everyone's eyes to the fight, which hadn't slowed down even a moment since Karm had returned to it.

Held up in the air by her shoulders and throat, she was gripping the wrist and grinding her teeth.

To anyone else, it would seem as though Karm was frustrated by defeat.

To De, this meant Karm was trying to rein in her temper…

A movement caught both combatants attention, and the blue-eyed brunette almost growled.

There was a frightened little girl clinging to her mother, hiding behind some debris from the battle.

It seemed her opponent wasn't happy with witnesses, and dropped Karm as he began to stomp towards them.

Choking for a moment, she stood up, not noticing Batman or Green Arrow as they rushed to their aid.

"Damn it…"

Focusing her strength into her legs, Karm propelled herself forward hard enough to make a crater in the asphalt.

Running now, she passed the man, who tried to match her pace once he realized what she was doing.

Picking up both mother and daughter, Karm felt the angry presence at her back before pushing off the ground.

As the force sent her into a jump, she avoided his grab, holding onto both passengers carefully.

Flipping backwards, she landed behind him and put down her cargo.

"Get out of here. It's not safe."

The woman nodded, clearly still shell-shocked, and lifted up her little girl before starting to run.

Setting her jaw, Karm turned back to her opponent as he righted himself, hellfire in her cerulean eyes.

"This ends here." She growled, fists clenched painfully tight.

"Yes, it does."

A set of sharp knuckledusters rushed for her face, but Karm caught the fist, the metal spikes bending or snapping against her skin.

Using the momentum, she grabbed his arm and spun in three strong circles before throwing him upward.

Ignoring the cracking ground as she jumped up, Karm grabbed his ankles and spun downward as fast as she could before slamming his face.

Dust filled her vision, and the brunette stood up as it settled, glaring at the unconscious form.

"And stay down."

Turning to see if De was alright, she stopped to see at least three superheroes staring at her in what seemed to be surprise.

"What?"


	3. Chapter 3 'First Night Jitters'

"I already told you. WE-DON'T-KNOW-WHY."

As Karm was slowly losing what little patience she had, De was trying to keep her from punching someone in the face.

That someone would most likely be Batman, and De didn't want to know what would happen if Karm punched Batman…

Flash and Green Arrow had decided not to get involved in this 'interrogation', mainly because they didn't want to end up like the poor guy in the back of their Javelin.

You could barely tell he was human from how badly his face was beaten in.

"You're telling me you didn't know someone was coming to attempt a kidnapping?"

Eyes narrowing at the almost sarcastic tone, (Karm knew better than to call it 'joking'), the brunette crossed her arms.

"Do you really think I would have just sat there and let them find us? If I even thought someone was coming, I would have gotten De out of there and snapped the bastard's neck like a twig."

All eyes turned to De, who opened one eye as she floated in a peaceful-looking meditation.

"She would. You should see the guy she beat up because he accidentally touched my bum."

"That was not an accident!"

"Lucky guy." Flash noted, causing De to blush.

"Keep your hands to yourself, pal." Karm warned.

"Or I'll have to rip them off."

Considering what he'd seen her do, Flash thought it would be prudent to hide behind Batman…

"Karm!" De chastised, a hint of whining in her tone.

"Look, I don't think you understand the danger you two are in." Green Arrow intervened.

"A lot of people with powers have been kidnapped, some stronger than you."

"I'll be fine." Karm asserted, standing as De lowered herself onto a seat.

"And Delila?"

She faltered slightly, a testament to the chink in her armor.

"You may be indestructible, but she isn't. If you leave now, there's no telling if she'll come back with you."

Turning slightly, Karm looked from a stone-faced Batman to a doe-eyed De.

"Karm?"

'Why did she have to sound like a frightened little girl just now?'

Shoulders slumped in defeat, though she crossed her arms to hide it.

"Where exactly were you planning on taking us?"

* * *

Flash couldn't really hide his excitement at sitting next to De as they sat in the cafeteria.

Trying to hide his vibrating, and shyness, he rambled on and on about the Watchtower.

Unlike Batman or Green Lantern, she actually paid attention, following along despite the words beginning to blend together.

It was actually rather humorous, that the 'womanizing' Flash was nervous around sweet little De.

Green Arrow was getting a kick out of it, though he probably wouldn't use that choice of words with Karm.

She was clearly very protective of her younger friend, and he wouldn't want Flash to be missing any important pieces of his anatomy.

Karm was looking out the window anyway, eyes half-lidded as the stars passed by.

At the moment, she didn't seem like the stubborn, hard-headed, temperamental girl that had been fighting with them.

She seemed almost…

Lonely.

Releasing a tired breath, Karm grumbled softly as she leaned forward on the table.

Superman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman were out on a mission of sorts with some other heroes, so the debriefing had been postponed.

It had actually been Flash's idea to go to the cafeteria, but Karm couldn't find her usually overabundant appetite.

'Even if I had a fifty pound hamburger I wouldn't eat…'

For Karm, this was a sad day…

Chin propped on a hand, she stared out at the infinite expanse of stars and couldn't help wondering where the stillness came from.

"Is this seat taken?"

Looking up at Martian Manhunter, Karm smiled slightly, shaking her head.

"Nah. Most people don't want to sit with the new girl."

As he sat down, she fiddled with the soda can that she had picked up earlier.

It bent easily under her pinky, like folding paper.

"You are lonely." He observed, opening a packet of Oreos.

Quirking an eyebrow in question, she relaxed at the serene expression on his face.

"I am sorry. Your thoughts were hard to ignore."

"No harm done."

Karm just didn't have the heart to get angry, not once the reality of what happened had sunk in.

Her friend, her sister, had almost DIED…

"I have heard that talking helps humans feel better." The Martian offered.

"Maybe…I've never had the luxury." She admitted, feeling so tired now…

"Don't you have a friend who is willing to listen?"

Blue eyes flickered to De, who was giggling at something Flash had said, and a sad look crossed her face faster than the human eye could follow.

"…She doesn't need to know."

Seeming to accept that answer, he allowed a comfortable silence to fall between them as she finished her soda and he ate his Oreos.

After saying their farewells, J'onn spotted a dark figure in the darkness of a corridor as he approached.

The silence that fell wasn't nearly as comfortable, and it was actually Batman that disturbed the stillness.

"I thought you didn't want to meet them until the others arrived."

"When someone feels alone, one should not let them wallow in self-hatred."

Not answering, Batman watched from the shadows as the girl looked out at the stars and J'onn slipped away…

* * *

"Most of the kidnappings that have been going on have involved humans with abnormal powers."

"There have never been any witnesses, but we know the names of the victims."

"You two are the only ones who have gotten away unharmed, so you see our concern."

"We can't take the chance that they will come back better prepared. It's safer for both of you if you stay on the Watchtower."

Looking from one founding member to another, Karm sighed, too tired to argue with them at the moment.

De was just as exhausted, her internal clock screaming that it was time for sleep.

"Yay…Can we go to sleep now?"

"I second that motion…" De slurred, head falling on Karm's shoulder.

"You've had a long day." Wonder Woman agreed, smiling lightly.

"I'm sure we can find a place for you to rest. We can test your abilities when you awaken."

Covering a yawn, De leaned more heavily on her friend, not hiding her sleepiness.

She looked younger than her twenty years, like a child seeking comfort from their mother…

Karm seemed to be hiding her exhaustion, her posture staying firm and her jaw set determinedly.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

Closing her eyes against the hot spray, Karm couldn't help grumbling to herself.

The shower was already fogged and steamed over, but she wasn't willing to step out onto the cold tile.

With the water pounding on her head, she washed out the conditioner and stared at the wall.

It felt strange, not being home…

Shaking away the emotion, Karm pulled back the curtain and shivered at the cool air allowed in.

Wet bangs sticking to her face, Karm reached blindly for a fresh towel, ruffling her hair dry as she stepped onto a mat.

A new set of clothes were laid out, and she quirked an eyebrow at the folded 'unmentionables'.

'DEFINITELY not courtesy of my new roommate…'

A vibrating Flash and amused Shayera had been the ones to explain the lack of rooms.

Some sort of design flaw or lack forethought, if Karm remembered correctly.

This flaw caused Karm and De to have separate rooms, which they would be sharing with another League member.

Flash had offered to share with De, and after some choice threats, Karm complied.

It had taken a bit more…PERSUASION for her to agree to share a room with Batman…

Pulling on the black tank top and pajama shorts, Karm walked out into the room, glad to see it was empty.

It was bad enough having to share a room, but she would be even grumpier if she actually had to interact with him.

Running a hand through her damp hair, Karm dropped onto her bed, burrowing under the sheets.

Limbs heavy, she sunk into the mattress, unable to rest without a heartbeat against her back or the incessant tapping of a keyboard.

Beginning to regret the nights that she had prayed for silence, Karm curled up, eyes drooping slightly as she waited for sleep…

* * *

Stepping into her new room, De almost tripped over some discarded soda vans, literally catching herself in midair and landing on a clear patch of floor.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Flash introduced with a flourish, grinning when she smiled.

"I didn't get any time to pick up, but I hope you like it."

"Compared to Karm's room, this place is like a hospital."

Glad that she wasn't upset with the mess, Flash lifted her up and zipped over to the extra bed.

"Great! This bed's yours. There are chips under the mattress if you get hungry."

Nodding, De looked around the space more closely, spotting a glowing TV, DVD player, and miniature refridgerator amid the chaos of DVD cases and trash.

One in particular caught her attention, and she picked up 'The Mummy Returns'.

"Is this one new? I've never seen it…"

"Seriously?"

Looking up at Flash's surprised face, De blushed, playing with the case.

"I haven't watched a lot of movies…"

"Then there's no time to lose!"

De blinked, missing him as he grabbed a movie, put it in the DVD player, and then sat beside her with a bag of pretzels.

"MOVIE NIGHT!"

* * *

When Batman returned to his quarters late that night, he convinced himself it was to check on his unwanted guest, NOT to sleep.

He just didn't expect Karm to be awake.

She seemed half-asleep, but her eyes still flickered restlessly, looking cat-like in the dark.

"You should be asleep."

"Can't…Not used to sleeping alone…" Karm admitted, her defenses lowered by exhaustion.

Batman hadn't expected such an easy answer, but didn't reply as he settled on his bed.

She had been so guarded until now, like an injured wolf raising its hackles at any unknown person to come close.

Only around De did her defenses seem to fall, and she became more like an overprotective mother wolf protecting her cub.

"Hope De's sleeping okay…" Karm mumbled, burrowing deeper into the covers.

"Good night…"

As she finally slipped into peaceful slumber, Batman stayed up watching her, not sure why the soft expression on her face made him feel so strangely…

* * *

Flash was shaken awake in the middle of the night, covered in empty bags and discarded DVD cases.

Practically jumping out of bed, he caught himself and looked around for the cause.

De was standing by the bed, hugging a pillow to her chest and looking at the floor.

"Um…Could I sleep with you? I can't sleep alone…"

Taking a moment to pull his head out of the gutter, Flash grinned and scooted closer to the wall.

"No prob. Hop in."

Smiling, glad she hadn't been rejected, De slipped under the covers.

It didn't take long for her to settle in, and the redhead snuggled into his side, oblivious to his nervous vibrations.

"Thanks, Flash…"

"Like I said, no prob."

When Flash turned his head to say something else, she was fast asleep, breathing soft and even against his shoulder.

After a moment, he put an arm over her shoulder as 'Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade' played in the background.

"Yeah, no prob…"


	4. Chapter 4 'Test Day'

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

"How you holding up, De?"

"I'm good, Karm."

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm pretty sure this is called 'exercise', Batman." Karm replied, looking over her car magazine.

She was lying on a weightlifting bench, the weight so high that the bar was beginning to bend, and lifting it up easily with one leg.

Her other was crossed over it at the knee, and De was sitting on top of it, flipping through a computer magazine.

Flash was on a specialized treadmill, running and watching the redhead in a daze.

Karm noticed this, however…

"Hey, Flash. CATCH."

Her magazine smacked him in the head, causing him to lose his balance, fall, and then get thrown across the room thanks to the treadmill.

Smiling, she settled back down, easily switching legs as De shook her head.

"De?"

Raising her eyes, the telekinetic retrieved the magazine for her friend.

"You're going to get him hurt."

"Until then, THAT will never stop being funny." Karm replied.

Looking back at Batman without dropping the smile, she stretched out her back without breaking her pattern.

Up.

Down.

"So, when is this whole test thing going to be? I'm all warmed up."

Stopping, she waited for De to float off before putting the weight down and standing up.

Karm hadn't even broken a sweat.

After taking a moment to check her over for signs of strain, Batman turned to walk out into the hallway.

"Come on."

Quirking an eyebrow, Karm smoothed out her tank top and started to follow.

"You heard the Bat. Come on."

* * *

Standing in the completely metal room, Karm looked around for a moment before refocusing on Supergirl.

The League, in its entirety, was up in a viewing platform hoping to see an amazing show.

"The test is simple. Karma, you'll fight Supergirl to demonstrate your powers. Don't hold back." J'onn's voice came in through an intercom system.

Looking up at the large window, Karm nodded, cracking her neck.

"Then what are we waiting for, Christmas? Let's get this show on the road."

A hum went through the room, and a detailed hologram of a city came up, real to the touch.

Up in the viewing platform, De looked down through the glass, humming lightly to herself.

"Aren't you worried?" Superman wondered.

"Of course I am." De replied, looking up at him with an innocent expression.

"Supergirl doesn't stand a chance."

Rolling her shoulder, causing it to crack, Karm's posture relaxed, as if she was bored and uninterested.

"Begin."

Supergirl rushed forward in an instant, landing a punch that sent the brunette flying.

As she rained powerful blows, the watching superheroes winced in sympathy, practically feeling the pain.

De was still humming, eyes half-lidded and flickering as she tapped out a beat against the cool glass.

Heat vision.

Super speed.

Ice breath.

Flight.

Super breath.

The female Kryptonian was holding nothing back, and Wonder Woman was concerned that Karm would be hospitalized.

Only Batman, Flash, and Green Arrow stayed firm, waiting for the girl they had met the day before to come out.

When the onslaught stopped, Supergirl seemed slightly out of breath, and dust obscured Karm where she had landed.

A beat of silence…

Two…

A shadow moved amid the debris, and Karm stepped out of the rubble, completely unharmed.

Dusting off her shoulders, she looked Supergirl straight in the eyes and smirked.

"Done already? Oh well. Now…"

She clenched her fists, legs tensing as her eyes hardened in a glare.

"Now it's my turn."

The ground shattered under her shoes as she launched herself forward, and Supergirl was surprised by a hit to the face.

Stunned silence filled the viewing area, only interrupted by De's humming, as Karm proceeded to beat her opponent into the ground.

The blows that Supergirl sent back in order to stop the assault did nothing to stop Karm from charging forward and crashing them into a building.

When she finally halted her assault, Karm waited for the dust to settle as Supergirl sat up, costume torn.

She didn't say anything at first, face carefully blank, but her eyes flickered, betraying her emotions and thoughts.

After a moment of thought, Karm smiled, offering a hand to the hurt Kryptonian.

"Great match. It's not everyday I get a challenge."

Looking stunned, Supergirl eventually smiled, accepted the hand so Karm could pull her up.

"Me, either. Guess I didn't expect you to be that strong."

"You should see me when I'm mad."

Supergirl was fairly sure Karm wasn't joking when she said that…

De looked to Superman, a somewhat proud smile on her lips now.

"Told you."

Green Lantern frowned, handing a grinning Flash fifty dollars, as Karm and Supergirl arrived in the room, talking like good friends.

It was amazing how friendly the brunette could be after a good fight…

"So, how was that?" She wondered.

"You just took hits from SUPERGIRL." Hawkgirl replied, looking impressed.

"I think you did great."

"That was an impressive display." J'onn agreed.

Blue eyes flickered, as if trying to hide her embarrassment, but Karm's expression remained nonchalant.

"It was nothing."

"Now it's your turn, De! Show us what you've got!" Flash urged.

Now looking uncertain, De nodded, walking towards the door.

Karm put a hand on her shoulder as she passed, giving a reassuring look.

"Don't hold back. You'll do great."

Seeming to take the advice to heart, De smiled slightly before walking out.

After some deliberation, it was decided that Green Arrow would fight De, since he would never hurt her on purpose.

He had a pretty good idea of what Karm would do to him if De was hurt…

The scenery changed to a more beachfront feel, and the redhead looked around almost nervously.

"Relax. This isn't a fight to the death." Green Arrow assured jokingly.

"Right…"

"Begin."

Grabbing three arrows from his quiver, he fired them at De in rapid succession.

Almost yelping, De leaned back to avoid the projectiles, flexible and fluid as she back-flipped to regain her balance.

Running forward, Green Arrow fired another volley, and she raised a hand, stopping the assault in midair.

The arrows then turned around and were shot back at their surprised archer.

Firing another volley as he leaped out of the way, Green Arrow rolled as De brought up a car to defend against the sharp points.

It was a stalemate for a good minute, and tensions began to run high in the viewing platform.

Flash was getting more fidgety than usual, and Superman and Wonder Woman were prepared to stop Karm from breaking the glass.

Everyone straightened up in surprise when De hit Green Arrow with a telekinetic push and an exploding arrow blew out the ground under her feet.

Startled, the redhead stopped her and Green Arrow's fall with her telekinesis on instinct, heart thumping wildly.

Once she was on her own two feet, De relaxed, letting down her opponent.

"Maybe we shouldn't push our luck…"

"Yeah, I've had enough near-death experiences for one day."


	5. Chapter 5 'Monitor Duty and Wild Lasers'

"Hey, Karm. I was just wondering…"

"What did you do, Flash?" Karm replied, flipping leisurely through her magazine.

"Now that's just rude assuming I did something because I didn't I totally didn't do anything-."

"Flash."

"…You know, you could be as scary as Bats."

"Nice to know. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" He rushed, agitated.

"…Hypothetical question?"

Karm had gotten used to Flash asking 'hypothetical' questions when he did something.

It had become a common occurrence over the last week, and she had already filled three pages of her notebook with reasons to maim him.

"Yeah! That! Um…You see this friend of mine kinda told a few people about you being stronger than Supes and then Supes found out and now he wants to have an arm wrestling match to prove it."

"..."

Flash was practically twitching, ready to run before an iron grip latched onto his arm.

"Jeez, Flash."

A smirk crossed Karm's face…

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? This'll be fun."

It took a moment for Flash to realize his face wasn't being punched in, and then he grinned.

"Great! Let's go to the cafeteria so the bets can be put down!"

"Bets-?"

Everything blurred as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the cafeteria, where quite a few heroes and heroines seemed to be waiting.

Glaring at Flash as he put on a Vegas-style visor, Karm pointed at him warningly.

"We'll talk about the betting later."

"No prob." He replied, voice going Chipmunk squeaky.

Happy with her veiled threat, Karm walked up to the table everyone was surrounding.

They parted like the Red Sea, and she sat down across from Superman.

"Guess Flash is into gossip nowadays." Superman noted.

"And gambling." Karm agreed, leaning forward on her elbows.

"But hey, we can't let them have all the fun. Why don't we make a little wager?"

"What did you have in mind?" The Kryptonian wondered, looking wary.

"Nothing much." The brunette assured.

"If I win, you have to get me an electric Les Paul guitar. If you win…"

"You have to take my monitor duty shifts."

"Deal."

As they shook hands, Flash was accepting the bets just as Batman seemed to appear behind him.

"AH! Bats you've GOT to stop doing that!"

Not saying anything, Batman looked at the pile of money and then at the display in the center of the cafeteria.

"We're betting on who's going to win in an arm wrestling match, Karm or Supes. You want in?"

After a moment, Batman dropped a fifty into the pile.

"Karma."

"I think you're the only one whose betting she'll win, Bats. Everybody else thinks Supes will throw her through a wall."

"We'll see."

Once the two were ready for their match, Wonder Woman offered to be the referee.

When everyone was quiet…

"Begin!"

At first they were at a stalemate, neither giving nor taking an inch, and Black Canary figured they were testing each other.

The metal under their elbows began to buckle as both began to put more force, and everyone began to get edgy.

Flash just couldn't keep his mouth shut…

"Jeez, Karm. I thought you were stronger than that!"

Blue eyes flashed, determined and angry, and her grip on Superman's hand tightened.

"SHUT UP, Flash!"

She slammed his hand onto the table, accidentally sending him flying, before turning to glare at the now-frightened speedster.

Once her anger began to ebb, Karm turned to see a shell-shocked Superman on the floor.

"…Oops?"

Looking faintly apologetic, she offered a hand to help him up, which he accepted.

"Sorry about that. I have a bit of a temper…"

"No, you won fair and square." Superman assured.

"You earned that guitar."

"I still owe you for throwing you into a wall." Karm insisted.

"I'll still take your monitor duty shifts, and you still get me that guitar."

Thinking for a moment, Superman nodded.

"Deal."

Flash slumped, handing the money over the Batman…

"Show-off…"

* * *

The monitor room was dark except for the flickering of the screens, looking a lot like the cave Batman had forsaken that night.

He was starting to think it was a conspiracy, how his name kept coming up on the schedule…

'Now you're starting to think like Question, Bruce.'

That didn't stop him from thinking it, though…

"Now I know why Superman was so eager to get out of monitor duty."

Karm walked in with an air of confidence, as if the light were on, and sat down in the second chair.

With one full spin, she settled with her legs thrown over one arm of the chair and eyes on the monitors.

It was blessedly, WONDERFULLY quiet…

TOO quiet…

Watching Karm out of the corner of his eyes, Batman found she was completely focused on the screens.

She looked intently from one to another, only her fingers tapping on her forearm in a complicated rhythm.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he had been dreading…

* * *

De was sitting at a table in the deserted cafeteria, absorbing the silence while most of the Watchtower's occupants were on missions or sleeping.

Laser pointer in hand, she fiddled with the casing as some inner mechanisms floated around her head.

With nothing to do except bypass League security to go on a computer or watch a movie, she had decided to return to her old hobby.

The pieces came together in her hands with practiced ease, and De snapped the casing closed.

Checking over the laser pointer for any mistakes or imperfections, the redhead was about to test its touch sensitivity when…

"Hey, De!"

Startled, she yelped, accidentally dropping the laser pointer…

On the button.

The thing practically went mad, spinning and bouncing while shooting a dangerous laser, and De jumped back to avoid being cut.

In a red blur, Flash, who had been the one to surprise her in the first place, grabbed De and rushed to hide behind another table.

When it finally stopped bouncing and firing, both peeked over their shelter to assess the damage.

"I don't think Bats is going to be happy…The coffee machine doesn't look so good…"

Looking sheepish, De lifted up the laser pointer and started bringing it closer, careful not to have anything touch it.

"You think he'll be mad?"

"Considering you also took out the ceiling and the floor…Yes."

Flash stood up, still carrying her, and De almost blushed when the door was busted in…

"WHAT THE F*** DID YOU TWO DO NOW!?!"

Of course, Karm's angry outburst startled De AGAIN, and she dropped the laser pointer…

AGAIN.

As a series of lasers burst out as it hit the ground and rolled, Flash zipped behind another table.

Karm didn't move, and the beams bounced off her skin until they died off.

Once everything was silent again, they peeked over the overturned table to see that Karm was NOT AMUSED…

"…Surprise?"

Her low growl had Flash behind the table again, but De still lifted her head over it.

"It wasn't his fault, Karm…"

"Oh, I beg to differ. I saw what happened on the monitors."

"…Flash?"

"Yeah?"

"…I think you should run."

"On it."

Flash and De were gone in a blur, and a vein practically throbbed in Karm's forehead.

"FLASH!!! YOU BRING DE BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

In the monitor room, Batman tried to hide the smallest of smiles…


	6. Chapter 6 'Separation and Revelries'

"I'm so BORED…" Karm complained, sitting upside-down on De's bed as the redhead tried to fix a radio.

"There isn't anything to do!"

"You're overreacting." De assured, a battery floating by her head.

Grumbling to herself, Karm glared at the ceiling as she tapped her foot on the wall.

"Have any ideas on what to do?"

"We could look through the kidnapping files again…"

"I practically have those memorized." Karm admitted.

"Maybe we could…"

"Karm, that's not a good idea."

"I haven't even said anything!"

"I know you. It's NOT a good idea."

"At least let me say it first." Karm grumbled.

"Look, why don't we just hotwire the teleport pad things or a Javelin and go down to Earth?"

"…I knew it."

"What?"

"It's a bad idea."

"Jeez, you never have any faith in me!"

"I have faith in you! …Sometimes…"

"Whatever."

Getting up, Karm rolled her neck and grabbed the new guitar by the strap.

"I'm gonna go play in the cafeteria."

"Have fun." De replied, sounding absentminded on purpose.

"Sometimes I wonder why I deal with you…" Karm grumbled, walking out of the room her friend shared with Flash.

The speedster was on a mission at the moment, unlike the Bat, which was the main reason they had met there.

Walking down the hallway with her guitar slung over her shoulder, Karm tried to occupy her mind with something tedious to pass the time.

The cafeteria was buzzing as dinnertime rolled around, and she looked around for someone to sit with.

Spotting Supergirl at a table with Green Arrow and Black Canary, Karm went over.

"Hey, guys."

"Karm! I didn't think you'd still be here." Supergirl greeted.

"Where else would I be? The Bat's my keeper, remember?" Karm replied, sitting down with a grumble.

"If it was up to him, I'd have a little robo-Bat following me everywhere…"

"I wouldn't give him any ideas." Green Arrow stated, half-joking.

"Right…"

"Besides, I didn't think you had a problem with it." Black Canary mused slyly.

Lifting her head from the table, Karm's eyes narrowed in slight suspicion.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"No, you meant something." The brunette asserted.

"You see…"

Green Arrow looked ready to bolt, meaning this wouldn't be something she'd like, and Karm's fists clenched.

"Flash has been going around singing this particular song…"

A growl started to rumble in her chest, and even Supergirl was starting to fidget.

"You know…The whole… 'Batman and Karma, sittin' in a tree' song…"

"…I'm going to kill him."

"He just got back from a mission." Black Canary answered helpfully.

Like an angry lioness on the hunt, Karm stalked off, and Green Arrow turned to his girl.

"You did that on purpose."

"There wasn't anything better to do." The blonde replied easily.

"I don't know if Flash will be able to outrun an angry Karm…" Supergirl muttered.

The entire Watchtower shook violently…

"AH!!!"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!!! TAKE YOUR MAIMING LIKE A MAN!!!"

"I DON'T WANNA!!!"

"_FLASH_!!!"

No one wanted to know…

* * *

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Superman demanded, arms crossed stubbornly over his chest.

"He started it." Karm answered childishly, though she would deny that tone in her voice.

"I thought she knew!" Flash defended, an ice pack over his eye.

The speedster was lucky he was a Founding Member, or that punch would have given him worse than a black eye…

"Maybe you should ask before you go around singing the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song so I won't have K-I-C-K your A-S-S." Karm replied threateningly.

"No swearing!" Superman scolded once he caught up.

"I expected better from two mature adults!"

Both stared at him incredulously, and the Kryptonian sighed…

"Well, you're both adults! You can at least TRY to act mature!"

…

"…"

"…"

…

"…Nah."

"I don't think so."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose to fight back a headache, Superman sighed.

"This isn't a good time for you two to be in the same general vicinity. Maybe…"

"I could finally get out of the floating tin can in space?" Karm suggested, looking interested.

"We could find somewhere for you and Delila to go for a while…"

"De can come stay with me in Central!" Flash offered.

"Over my dead body!"

That was Karm's way of saying 'never'…

"Maybe it would be good for you two to be separated for a while." Superman stated.

"After all, you've been picking on Flash just for talking with her-."

"That was flirting!"

"And it was completely harmless."

Huffing, Karm crossed her arms defensively and slid down in her seat.

"You're already pushing it having us sleep in separate rooms…"

"I think some time apart will do you two some good."

Flash shrunk into his seat at the Glaring Match that ensued, not sure if he should call for back-up…

"…Fine." Karm relented, eyes still shining like hellfire.

"But if anything happens to De, I'm holding both of you responsible."

Superman didn't doubt her…

* * *

De had never truly felt afraid before.

In any situation she had ever encountered, Karm had always been there to protect her.

When Superman had told her about his plan, the redhead nearly had a heart attack out of terror.

Being with the Flash had soothed her nerves a bit, but De couldn't help wishing her adoptive sister was with her.

Sensing her awkward fear, Flash decided to introduce her to Wally West and take her out for a night on the town.

It was strange, that he wasn't more protective of his secret identity around De.

True, Wally wasn't as paranoid as Batman, but he had never told anyone who he was behind the mask.

"Come on, De! The pizza place isn't open forever!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

Rushing out of the bathroom of Wally West's messy apartment, De finished braiding her hair.

"I'm ready."

"Great!"

Taking hold of her wrist, Wally led her out of the apartment and down a flight of stairs.

"This pizza place is the best in Central City I'm sure you'll like it what do you like on your pizza I like everything maybe we could get the works-?"

"Wally."

He blushed when De interrupted his half-excited, half-nervous rant, and she giggled.

"I'm sure whatever we get will be great."

Soothed by her understanding, and glad she didn't seem to be missing Karm at the moment, Wally grinned.

"Then lets hurry! It takes forever for them to make ten pizzas!"

"Ten?" De voiced, surprised, as he hurried them along.

"Of course! I'm starving!"

Wally didn't seem to notice how dark it was outside, but neither did De.

The sense of security she felt with Karm was being replicated with Wally, and she didn't feel nervous anymore.

"So, what's the story between you and Karm?"

"Well…"

* * *

Karm didn't know what was pissing her off more, the fact that De was in Central City or that she was stuck in the Batcave in Gotham…

Glaring at the high ceiling as the bat's twittered in the darkness, she turned her eyes to the many objects standing around.

A giant penny, a T-Rex…

'Where would someone even GET a giant penny?' The brunette wondered.

She paused, feeling at a loss when the familiar explanation that always seemed to follow such questions was absent.

Karm and De had never been apart in all the years they had known each other, and she felt like a part of her was missing…

"How are you holding up?"

Looking up at Robin, she sighed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"I'm bored as all hell, really. Know where the Bat went?"

"He'll be back in a sec." The boy assured, looking a bit unsettled.

Not having the heart to push further, Karm looked at the many monitors still glowing across the cave.

"Isn't there anything fun to do around here?"

"You're looking at Batman's personal domain."

"…I'll take that as a 'no'."

"It doesn't have to be 'fun'."

Robin jumped in surprise, but Karm only tensed, not expecting Batman's voice to come from directly behind her.

"Damn it-! Don't go all ninja on me!" She scolded.

Robin was surprised that she actually back-talked THE Batman, and his brain almost fried when Batman didn't retaliate.

Since the Joker wasn't coming around the corner wearing a dress and tap dancing, Robin concluded he wasn't hallucinating/dreaming/going insane.

"Besides, what else is there to do down here besides stare at the ceiling?"

"…Talk."

'Scratch that. I must have fallen farther off my rocker that Joker!' Robin decided.

Karm seemed skeptical as well, and quirked an eyebrow.

"Found out we weren't in the system, huh?"

When he didn't reply, she only shrugged, cracking her neck.

"You could have just asked. De probably would have told you anything you want to know."

"She's not here."

"…What do you want to know?" She muttered, tone lonely and defensive.

"Everything."

"…That'll be hard." Karm admitted, looking away.

"I can't exactly remember."

Hands on her shoulders caused the brunette to lift her head, caught by Batman's gaze.

"Start from the beginning."

Releasing a breath, Karm tried for a weak smile.

"Alright, if you REALLY want to know…"

* * *

I'm not really sure who I was before I woke up that day.

I'm not even sure my real name is Karma.

All I know is that De was there and she needed me.

She was only six, and I couldn't just leave her…

We were in the middle of a forest, I think.

Maybe a park?

All I really remember were a lot of trees and a lake.

I was ten, even though I don't know how I knew that exactly, so I decided to take care of her.

She never left my side, and I really cared about her from the very beginning.

I just kept getting this feeling like something was chasing us, hunting us, and that I needed to get both of us out of there.

We were in Las Angeles by the time I stopped feeling that way, and we made a life there.

I learned how to fix cars and De learned about computers.

Sure, De took care of all the finances and stuff like that, but she always came to me with her problems.

De is the only family I have.

I don't remember my parents or my real name, or even where I was born…

Most of the time, I don't care.

If I knew those things, I wouldn't have De.

We've never been apart since we met…

I miss her.

I miss her jokes.

I miss her nocturnal typing.

I miss her spouting scientific theories while watching Spongebob.

I miss her openness.

I miss her laugh.

I miss everything about her that makes her different from ME.

I mean, I'm temperamental and rude and confrontational and I still have nightmares and I can't do math and I can't even finish a Pokemon game without chucking the damn thing out a window…

But that doesn't matter when I'm with De, because she doesn't care.

She sees something in me worth liking.

I just don't see it.

* * *

I don't remember anything before Karm.

I don't remember my real name, who my parents are, where I was born, or even if I was really six.

All I knew was that Karm was there, and that meant I didn't have to be afraid.

I'm not sure why I felt that way, but it's held true all these years.

Karm has always taken care of me.

No matter how I grew to control my powers or learned new things, she was always there to catch me in case I fell.

She would go without so I wouldn't, no matter what I said, and never let anyone even look at me wrong.

I know she seems overprotective, but we don't have anyone else.

Karm's like a mother to me, and I know she loves me a lot.

Even though I'm childish and shy and nerdy and easily scared, she's never once tried to leave me behind.

I mean, she's brave and strong and caring and she always looks out for everyone else.

Maybe Karm sees something in me that I can't.

All I know is that if Karm ever needed me, I wouldn't hesitate to help.


	7. Chapter 7 'Sweetness and Towel Dilmmas'

It was amazing how sharing a secret could bind people, Batman realized.

It was even more amazing to see how sharing a secret could change a person's behavior.

After lowering her defenses once to allow him in, Karm was slowly beginning to stop the act of putting it back up when it came to Batman.

She was more good-natured, warmer, and much more patient than she had seemed.

Karm was disproving everything she had said about herself without even realizing it.

Everyone on the Watchtower noticed the change, and most chalked it up to her mellowing out because of a crush.

Despite both claiming that what happened was completely innocent, as was any relationship they might have created, no one believed them.

Maybe it was because Batman actually left his room more often to get coffee with Karm.

Maybe it was because Karm could only stop threatening or beating Flash because Batman told her to.

Maybe it was because it was rare to see one without the other.

…

Or maybe the League was just full of gossipers.

Whatever floats your boat.

* * *

"I'm already going."

"No. You're NOT."

"Everyone else says I am."

"I'm not letting you."

"What are you going to do, tie me down?"

"…"

"…Okay, now THAT'S kinky. Besides, I'd break out. Super strength, remember?"

"You're not going dressed like that."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? Barbara and Selina made it for me."

"Exactly."

"You know, no matter what you say, I'm still going. I'm can be persistent when I want to be."

The following staring match could have made the very air burst into flames, but neither was backing down.

Batman wasn't even completely sure WHY he didn't want Karm to come, just that he felt it wasn't safe.

And considering Karm was invulnerable to everything he knew, including Kryptonite, it was a bit hard to think of anything dangerous enough to harm her.

'It's because she's a novice.' Batman tried to reason.

'She doesn't know what she's getting into. Even living on the streets of LA for fourteen years can't prepare her for Gotham. ESPECIALLY dressed like that.'

Batgirl and Catwoman were either trying to tell him something, or they were trying to get on his nerves…

Black short shorts and a dark blue tank top designed with a single black heart cracked in two, with a short-sleeved leather jacket and dark blue fingerless gloves.

She even had a biker cap of all things, knee-high black combat boots latched up tightly.

Chains completed the ensemble, around her waist as a belt and wound around her forearms, even encircling the cap above the visor.

On anyone else, Batman would have taken it as a try to seduce or give off an air of toughness.

On Karm, it didn't seem like either.

"I'm going."

Her voice was like steel, unyielding, and she didn't seem even close to backing down.

Batman didn't reply, but he turned to head towards the Batwing, a silent defeat.

Smirking victoriously, Karm followed after with a slight skip in her step.

Taking a seat in the small cockpit, the brunette strapped in as the Batwing took off.

"So, who are we seeing? Killer Croc? Poison Ivy? Scarecrow?"

"'We' aren't seeing anyone. YOU are going to stay out of the way."

"Jeez, what died in your cape?" Karm replied, half-sarcastic and half-joking.

She had gotten used to doing most of the talking, the joking, when it came to their 'relationship'.

Though she had gotten used to the easy banter with De, it hadn't been too hard to slip into a new role.

Her communicator beeped cheerily in her ear, and Karm pressed the little device's button.

"Karma here."

"_So Bats hasn't thrown you out of the plane yet?_"

"I think I'm tempting him." Karm admitted jokingly.

"Is there anything that doesn't irritate him?"

"_I wouldn't know. EVERYTHING I do irritates him._" Flash replied.

It was strange that she was only civil with Flash when they were miles apart…

* * *

The nightclub was inconspicuous to say the least, the air inside smelling thoroughly like cigar smoke and booze.

Even the lights weren't working properly, creating shadows among the dancing strippers and their clients.

From a back entrance, Karm could see everything clearly except Batman, who was hidden in the shadows.

"I'll talk with Daggett. YOU stay behind me."

"Jeez, alright…"

Arms crossed in a huff, she followed him towards the table surrounded by scantily-clad women and a man in a suit.

Staying back as ordered, Karm looked around the club, only half-listening to the commotion as the women scattered like startled birds.

"Now Batman, what's the occasion?" Daggett greeted, looking decidedly smug.

"You know something, Daggett. You're going to tell me."

"And if I don't know anything?" The mobster replied.

"Now, don't be so rough wit' 'im." Karm drawled, taking on a seductive New York accent that seemed to suit her.

"I'm sure 'e'll tell us if we ask nicely."

It was almost surreal, how easy it was for her to slip into a new personality, to become seductive and innocent all at once.

Leaning forward to purposely expose her cleavage, Karm smiled, all charm and soft Brooklyn sweetness.

"Why don't ya just tell us what we need ta know, and 'en maybe we can 'ave a little fun. I 'aven't 'ad much lately."

Daggett seemed interested, though that in itself wasn't a surprise.

He went after everything with a pulse.

What was a surprise was that Daggett didn't seem to consider that Karm could be tricking him.

But Karm DID have pretty big breasts…

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, beautiful."

A look crossed her eyes, like a cat cornering an unsuspecting mouse, and she smiled.

"Ya know anythin' 'bout Lucifer?"

"What would a pretty little thing like you want with them?" Daggett wondered, still under her 'spell'.

"I just wanna see what they're all 'bout. Nothin' ta fuss o'er." She assured easily, as if it was the truth.

"They're crazy, even by Gotham standards. Been going around kidnappings kids and taking them off the map. Even been raving about beating the Justice League."

Daggett was so mesmerized by her hanging breasts he couldn't speak in longer fragments, but he still gave information easily enough.

Sidling closer, to keep up the act, Karm tilted her head as an innocent gesture, revealing her smooth neck.

"Where are 'ey now?"

"Got a base somewhere in Texas. They've been secretive lately, so they'll be hard to find."

"Don't ya worry 'bout that." Karm assured, moving away.

"I'll be back later." Was added before he could protest, and she went straight for the back door, hips swaying.

Even Batman had been stunned by the performance, and took a moment to gather his wits in order to follow.

Leaning against the bricks just beside the wall, Karm grinned when he exited the nightclub.

"Anyone else we're visiting tonight?"

Batman was started to wonder why he hadn't wanted her to come…

"Where did you learn that?"

"I've been on the streets with Internet access for fourteen years. You pick things up." She explained.

"De's the one that knows pretty much every language on the damn planet. I've only picked up a few."

Filing that away for later use, Batman started down the alley with Karm at his heels, clearly happy with herself.

"And YOU didn't want to bring me along…"

* * *

"Um…Flash?"

"Yeah?" The speedster replied distractedly, thumbs blurry over the controller as he played 'God of War III'.

"Could you…? I mean…"

Looking up briefly to see what the problem was, Flash did a rapid double-take at the sight.

De was blushing darkly, wearing only a towel and her hair dripping water so it pooled around her bare feet.

"I-I can't find any clean clothes…"

Flash wasn't able to respond, his thoughts preoccupied by words that described what he was seeing.

'Hot-Beautiful-Sexy-HOT DAMN-.'

Though not as curved as Karm, she had this slim elegance, like a wild deer, with these perfect perky little breasts and this cute ass…

"Fl-Flash?"

Jolted back to reality, he grinned to hide his discomfort.

"There's some stuff in my nightstand you can put on while your stuff gets washed."

Looking grateful, De gave her thanks as she went to the short nightstand, having to bend a bit to go through the drawers.

Flash kept his eyes away, focusing on a mantra in his head to keep himself from giving in.

'Remember who her sister is-Remember who her sister is-Remember who her sister is-!'

No matter how much he thought about a furious Karm grinding his bones to make her bread, it didn't snuff out the fire growing in his stomach…


	8. Chapter 8 'Not A Date'

'_Where did you get these scars?_'

'_I don't remember…I've always had them._'

'_But your skin is impenetrable._'

'…_I know._'

Karm jumped in her seat with a start, her lower back throbbing thanks to the reminder of its scar.

It always gave off vague pangs whenever she thought of it, as did the other scars, even if she couldn't remember where they came from.

Grumbling about needing more coffee, she grabbed a large mug that read 'World's #1 Weightlifter'.

For some reason, the reveal of her scars to Batman kept replaying in her head along with the familiar nightmare and would keep troubling her sleep.

"Karma…"

Looking over her mug at Superman, she noticed his discomfort and sighed, sipping her coffee.

"Hey. What's up?"

"…We have a mission for you."

The moment's hesitation spoke volumes, and she tilted her head in mild curiosity, hair falling over her shoulder.

Karm was used to how fast it grew, since was already passing her mid-back in length, but couldn't help feeling frustrated when it got in her way.

'_I always hate when my hair gets this long._'

'_I like it._'

Almost blushing at the reminder of another talk with Batman, Karm sighed in order to loosen her muscles.

"What is it, then?"

* * *

"Hell no."

"But Karma-."

"HELL-NO."

"You have no choice."

Glaring at Batman first before returning it to Superman, Karm did her best to reign in her anger.

"NO."

"I thought you wanted to do more missions."

"THIS isn't a mission." Karm claimed.

"Anything involving a DRESS and HIGH HEELS is NOT a mission."

"This is important." Superman reasoned.

"What's important right now is that I don't smash your skulls together to get my damn point across!"

"Karma, you know I need you to do this."

She couldn't argue that point, and Batman knew it.

After finding out his secret, (mainly through a panicking Robin and an accidental trip up into Wayne Manor), she knew how important it was for him to have these charity ball things.

It was just that…

'I don't want to look like just another conquest.' Karm realized.

'I don't want to be just some other girl he's gone out with. I want to be something special.'

Not voicing these thoughts, but nursing them deep in her heart, Karm huffed, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Fine…But Alfred better make those homemade cookies I love."

* * *

The charity ball was fully underway, and Karma wasn't anywhere to be found.

Sure, Bruce Wayne was known for being fashionably late, but even HE was there already.

Beginning to feel edgy, Bruce checked his watch again, VERY close to calling and 'yelling' at Karm for being late…

When he saw her.

Of course, it took a moment to figure out it was Karm.

Her longer hair was half-done up in an elegant, messy bun, the rest cascading over one shoulder.

The dress she wore was a simple, soft blue, sleeveless and tight enough to hug her curves down to her hips where it pooled down to her feet.

It even had a slit up one side, so show the silver high heels she was wearing along with the silver decorations in her hair.

DAMN IT, but Karma looked beautiful, and Bruce had to remember this was just for a mission.

'It is NOT a date. Nope. Not a date. Couldn't possibly be.'

…

Why did he feel like he was lying to himself?

"Damn heels…"

Grumbling softly as she stopped beside Bruce, Karm seemed to glare down in the general direction of her feet.

"If I trip in these heels and fall on my face or flash the room, OR BOTH, I will be forced to kill you and all witnesses."

'Ah, THERE'S the Karm I know.'

"You don't want some champagne before you go on a killing spree?"

"I don't drink." Karm admitted.

"Besides, it wouldn't change the fact that I'm here and wearing heels…"

"At least dance before you kill the musicians."

Looking nervous and mildly embarrassed, Karm looked down at the floor to try and hide it.

"I don't…"

It was obvious what she meant, and it made perfect sense once Bruce thought it through.

Taking care of a younger girl and working a car repair job left no time to learn how to dance.

Not that Bruce thought Karm would care to know how…

"I'll teach you." He offered, reminding himself that she was out of her element.

Like Karm would give up her pride to ASK…

Seeming to think it over, going through the pros and cons, she answered before coming to a decision.

"Alright."

'GOD FRICKIN' DAMN IT! WHY DO I TALK BEFORE I'M DONE THINKING?!'

It was too late to back out now, not if she wanted to keep her pride intact, so Karm followed him onto the dance floor.

Hesitant to move so close, she berated herself for being so flustered around him as Bruce instructed what she needed to do.

Once she got the hang of the steps, Karm felt brave enough to look up from her feet and not fall over.

But DAMN, Bruce was handsome even without the mask, and Karm was already fighting down a blush because his hand was almost uncomfortably close to her ass…

"Relax."

Karm almost jumped when she felt his chuckle rumble through his chest, glaring slightly to hide her surprise.

"Kinda hard when our chests are practically touching…" She grumbled.

Of course Bruce had to look when Karm mentioned it, and immediately looked away when he got a good view down her breasts.

"…You just peeked at my boobs, didn't you?"

"No."

"…You totally did."

"No."

"…I can tell when you're lying."

Karm was clearly enjoying herself now, in her element if the smirk was any indication, and Bruce wasn't about to be outdone.

Jerking her closer jolted the brunette from her teasing, and her eyes widened in surprise at the smirk now on his lips.

"And if I am?"

'Damn it, why does he have to be a smartass when he's not wearing the mask?!' Karm thought, brain spinning and paralyzing her throat as a fire flared up in-between her legs.

Luckily for her, a strange monster busted through one of the main doors and roared at the partygoers at that moment.

"Gotta run!" She stated, rushed, pulling away and running to one of the coat rooms.

Karm had left a bag in there with her 'uniform', and yanked it open roughly as she slipped the dress off and stuffed it into the bag.

Letting her hair loose as she yanked up her shorts and quickly latched her boots, the brunette fumbled with the chains as she headed back to the party.

It seemed that the monster was actually a very large wolf, with its bones jutting out painfully and slobber dripping from its jaws.

The creature was at least twice her height, with long claws and beady yellow eyes, and kept snarling and moving erratically.

"HEY!"

It snapped around to face her, and the 'audience' seemed relieved that the wolf's attention was no longer on them.

"Why don't you chew on someone who can hit back?"

The proposition seemed to interest it, and the wolf creature rushed for her with its mouth open and a snarl in its chest.

Grabbing the shoulders before its fangs found her stomach, Karm lifted the wolf over her head and slammed it into the ground.

Whimpering in pain, it snapped at her from its crater in the floor, and Karm bopped it on the nose.

"Bad dog!"

Giving another whimper, it laid its ears back and tucked its tail between its legs as a sign of submission.

"See, now that wasn't so bad…" She almost cooed, untying the chain around her waist and fashioning a collar and leash to tie around the canine's neck.

Putting a hand to the earpiece she had been given, Karm sighed.

"Two for the Watchtower-."

"Wait!"

Looking over her shoulder to see one of the women there, looking wary of the wolf and slightly distressed, Karm paused.

"Yes?"

"You saved all our lives…But we don't know who are."

"…Karma."

Then she was gone in a beam of blue light, along with the wolf, leaving the room in silence until the police and the press arrived…

* * *

He was not a happy Batman.

Not only was the charity ball interrupted, by Batman Rogue's or not, but someone had gotten a picture of Karm.

It was all over the television and newspapers, asking if she was a new superhero, putting her out in the spotlight.

Lucifer would have no trouble knowing who she was, putting both Karm and De in even more danger.

Batman was going to make sure Karm never did anything so fool-hardy again, but was distracted by what she was doing in the middle of the recreation room.

Karm was in the center of the room, with the wolf standing in front of her.

The creature was almost twice her height at the shoulder, with shaggy silver and cinnamon-colored fur, imposing even through its starvation.

Sitting on its haunches, it whined softly, and Karm seemed to soften, looking sympathetic as she held out a handful of steak chunks.

"Here you go, girl."

Looking particularly docile, the canine proceeded to carefully eat the meat out of her palm.

"She seems to like you."

Almost jumping, Karm whirled around to notice Batman standing behind her.

The wolf didn't even flinch, but her ears cocked forward, interested beside her intent to eat.

"JEEZ! I thought I told you to stop doing that!"

"You should have put her in a cell." Batman stated, seeming to ignore her scolding tone.

"The poor girl was just hungry." Karm defended, scratching behind the wolf's ear and earning an appreciative growl.

"Whoever let her loose was starving her, and I couldn't just lock her away. She was terrified."

It was hard to imagine a giant carnivore being terrified of anything, but it was possible.

"You can't keep her."

"Superman said I could!" Karm replied childishly, hugging the wolf around the neck.

"Karma-."

"Please? I've always wanted a dog, and she needs me."

Batman was starting to suspect that Karm knew how much her vulnerability swayed his judgment, and tried to fight it.

When Karm actually stuck out her bottom lip and gave the Puppy-Dog Eyes that De had perfected, fighting was futile.

"Fine."

A grin crossed her face like sunshine, and Karm hugged him tight enough to squeeze his ribcage.

Maybe it was worth keeping the dog, if it made her smile like that…


	9. Ch 9 'Confessions Denial Ugly Zombies'

Flash didn't think he was a jealous person.

Sure, De was talking more with other League members than him, big deal.

So De was working more than she was hanging with him, so what?

…

'Who am I kidding?'

With a groan, he fell back on his bed, frustrated with himself for being unable to confess to De.

Not that he hadn't tried…

Many times…

And frozen up…

'EVERY-SINGLE-TIME.'

Well, Flash had enough of being a weak-kneed little schoolboy trying to get his crush's attention.

He was going to get serious.

…

Okay, maybe not SERIOUS, but he sure as heck wasn't going to chicken out anymore!

Determined to face his fear of rejection head-on, Flash stood up and went off in search of De.

In the five seconds it took him to find her in the somewhat-empty cafeteria, he was already losing his nerve.

She was working on what seemed to be a handheld device of some kind, and didn't seem to notice Flash staring at her back, conflicted.

'Should I? Shouldn't I? Oh, the HUMANITY!'

"De?"

Lifting her head, she put down the tools she was using and smiled sweetly.

"Hi, Wally. I was just going to-."

Before he could lose his nerve again, Flash was kissing her and completely blocking out all the images of an enraged Karm and her new attack wolf.

It was the most wonderful moment of his entire life, and Flash would be forever grateful to the Speed Force for dragging it out.

De, surprised by the sudden liplock, eventually relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes.

Pulling back, Flash waited for either De to slap him or Karm to bust through the door and somehow KNOW what had happened…

"…"

After a moment, De jolted up and kissed him again, which seemed like enough of an answer at the moment.

The door being opened with a bang caught them by surprise, and the other occupants of the room seemed to escape the moment Karm stomped in.

"You little-!"

"Gotta run!"

Picking De up, he took off in a blur, and a bone-chilling snarl followed.

"FLASH!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"…"

"…So, how are we going to do this?"

"We'll have to find something big enough."

"Trust me, it'll have to be REALLY BIG."

"We'll need some…assistance."

"What about Superman? I'm sure he'll be a BIG help."

Outside of the shared bedroom, Superman, who had come to ask Batman about the new security system, felt his jaw drop to the floor…

'Dear Krypton, did we miss it!?!'

Opening the door, the Krypton was faced with Karm and Batman and the giant wolf.

Karm was holding bottles of dog shampoo and a towel in her arms, and blinked at the confused alien.

"Um…Hi. You didn't become a mind reader, did you? Because that would be unfair…"

"I just…I didn't…Sorry."

Batman's eyes narrowed behind the cowl, as if he just KNEW what Superman had assumed, and the Kryptonian wondered if BATMAN was the mind reader…

"So, you know of a place big enough to give Casey a bath?"

"Um…what about the group showers?"

"That's a great idea! How come you didn't think of that?"

Bat-Glare.

"Jeez, you sure are sensitive when I ask that…"

Still smiling, Karm tugged on the leather leash and led Casey out of the room past Superman.

Once she was out of earshot, the two superheroes shared a tense silence…

"We wouldn't do that."

"Do what?" Superman asked, trying to look innocent.

Sending another patented Bat-Glare, Batman made sure the Kryptonian would not speak of the incident before following Karm.

After a moment, Superman grinned, heading towards the recreation room.

"Wait until everyone hears about THIS…"

* * *

"SO…"

"So what?"

"What happened with Batman?"

"…What are you talking about? Nothing's happened."

"But you WANT something to happen."

Karma blushed, punching a reanimated corpse-creature in the face as Supergirl smiled.

"You DO!"

"I DO NOT!"

Rolling her eyes, Supergirl grabbed what looked like an undead lion-horse and swung it into some others.

"You TOTALLY do."

"I totally DO NOT." Karm replied defensively, slamming her elbow into an elephant-snake hybrid.

"You're just in denial." The female Kryptonian assured.

"I'm NOT in denial!"

"I think doth protest too much."

"…I'd punch you if I wasn't fighting a horde of zombie monsters."

"Oh, you LOVE me."

"Not anymore."

"You always say that."

"This time, I mean it."

"Perhaps you two would like to help?" Shayera wondered, still looking amused as she bashed a winged turtle out of the sky.

"On it!" Karma replied, eager to leave the conversation.

As she rushed in to grapple with a tiger-bear, Shayera shared a look with Supergirl.

"In denial?"

"She's practically making it an ART FORM."

* * *

"Do you think you can get in?"

"Does Karm have a temper?" De joked, already typing away at a laptop as Hawk rolled his eyes and Dove smiled.

"She's worse than Hank."

"Is not!"

"She beat you up for touching her cookie."

"It was a homemade cookie! AND IT WAS DELICIOUS!"

Giggling to herself, the redhead worked through the firewalls of the 'abandoned' lab, fedora concealing her face.

Batgirl had also helped her pull together a uniform for mild superhero activity, though it was nowhere NEAR as revealing as Karma's.

It consisted of a dark gold t-shirt with a white heart 'shining' on the chest and dark-wash skinny jeans paired with a black trench coat and dark, sturdy boots.

"How's Karma been taking your new boyfriend, anyway?" Hawk wondered, smirking.

"Has she tried to kill him yet?"

"She hasn't caught him yet…" She admitted, cracking through the security system's firewalls.

"Do you think she'll get him when he's sleeping?" Hawk wondered, looking almost wistful.

"Probably when he's eating." Dove admitted once he thought it through.

"Hopefully, she won't hurt him too badly…"

Smiling in amusement to herself, De stood up and put away her laptop, opening a backdoor with her telekinesis.

"Don't panic if you become an early widow, Psych." Hawk joked.

"I'm sure you'll find SOMEONE Karma can't kill."

"I don't think that's possible." Dove admitted, leading the way inside.

Shaking her head in amusement, Psych locked the door behind her with a flick of her wrist.

"We'll see."


	10. Ch 10 'Flash Romance and Broken Amps'

"Karm, denial isn't pretty. Just admit that you like him."

"Nuh uh. NOPE. Not gonna happen."

"Why? It's obvious you feel something for him." Wonder Woman interjected, seeing Supergirl's frustrated features.

"Because I don't. Can't a guy and girl just be friends without people assuming they want to sleep together?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Supergirl, Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl all shared a look before turning their eyes back to Karm.

"No."

"I don't think so."

"Not likely."

Groaning and dropping her head on the table in frustration, Karm closed her eyes in aggravation.

"I hate you all."

"Just admit it and we'll stop pushing." Shayera advised.

"You'll never make me do it."

"You said the same thing about getting into a dress." Supergirl reminded.

"And you did it because you're in LOVE."

"…I'm starting to wonder why you guys are my friends…"

"Karma."

Jumping up at the unexpected voice behind her, Karm blushed at the knowing looks from the other superheroines.

Glaring at them first, she turned around in her seat to turn it on Batman.

"Should I get eyes in the back of my head or something? Because this isn't funny!"

"Of course not."

She couldn't tell if he meant getting eyes in the back of her head or about it being funny, but she could tell Batman was enjoying this…

"Hey, Batman. Did you know-?"

Before Supergirl could say what everyone sitting at the table KNEW she was going to say, Karm literally pounced on her.

Covering the Kryptonian's mouth and practically SNARLING, the brunette pinned her to the ground with brute force.

"If you finish that sentence, I can not be held accountable for my actions." She rumbled.

'Did her eyes just flash red?' Supergirl wondered, nodding quickly.

Seeming happy with that, Karm stood up, offering a hand to help up her younger friend.

Noticing the three surprised stares behind her, she glared, almost baring her teeth.

"WHAT?"

Wonder Woman and Shayera looked away, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a pounce, but Batman didn't even flinch.

"You have a mission."

"Oh JOY…"

'Well, it'll help me take my mind off things…'

"Can I bring Casey?"

"No."

"But BATMAN…"

* * *

It wasn't such a big surprise that any relationship with Flash would go fast.

De just didn't expect him to whisk her off for a date while she was having a conversation with Zatanna about their fields of expertise…

Sure, it was technically a candlelight dinner in their room consisting of pizza and soda, but it was the thought that counts.

"Oh, Wally…"

"I thought that since we're together we should have a first date but I couldn't get off duty tonight so I thought we'd just have dinner here-."

"Wally, it's wonderful." De assured, smiling as she hugged him around the neck.

Grinning now as the nervousness washed away, he zipped her into a seat, lit the candles, and sat down in a matter of seconds.

"So, how do you like your pizza?"

* * *

Truthfully, it wasn't a strange occurrence for Batman to be in his room anymore.

As long as Karm was there, practicing on her guitar or sleeping, you were sure to find him there.

So no one was surprised to see Batman heading towards his quarters, since no one had seen Karm around recently.

Hearing the guitar playing, muffled by the door, he paused as Karm's voice came through.

It was low and warm, almost seductive, and could catch anyone's attention…

"One day, the whole world looks like an open page/And you've been dancing as fast as you can/With a smile on your face/And then the earth and the sky, they all fit together/And carry me away as light as a feather/Chase the clouds from the ground in the big blue sky/Don't wanna watch it all go by…"

No one could quite figure out how someone who could crush buildings could be so gentle with guitar strings, coaxing out beautiful notes…

"So I'm gonna fly/Higher than I ever could/And feel the wind blow through my hair/Feel the sun dance with the moon/And my feet can't stay on the ground any longer/With every leap of faith I feel a little stronger/Wanna swing on the star in the big blue sky/Don't wanna watch it all go by -."

Something screeched, and then Karm was cursing like a sailor, causing Batman to smile to himself.

'The speaker must have burst. She won't be able to play for a while.'

Opening the door, he was greeted with a flustered Karm and a slightly-dented amp.

"Kicking it won't fix the problem."

"Well, it sure as hell makes me feel better." Karm grumbled, putting the guitar on its stand.

Seeing her acting like a pouting child, it was rather amusing to think of all the people that feared her…

* * *

Putting her hands flat on the car's roof, Psych flipped over it to avoid a barrage of bullets, skidding a bit upon landing.

Rushing along the sidewalk, she ran low as bullets whizzed over her head, and grabbed a lamppost with her mind.

With a mental yank, it was uprooted and swung at her shooter, who was forced to avoid the heavy make-shift bat.

Jumping up onto a mailbox, Psych held up a hand and stopped the next wave of bullets in midair.

A flick of the wrist sent them back, some bouncing off incoming bullets or lodging themselves in her opponent's legs.

Ripping up the asphalt under their feet, she twisted it to knock her enemy over before sending a telekinetic 'push'.

Catching her breath, Psych looked down at the robot's mangled form and blushed in embarrassment as the hologram shut down.

"…Oops?"

Up in the viewing room, Green Lantern shook his head in mild amazement.

"I think we've found another reason not to mess with Delila…"


	11. Ch 11 'Captured Bride Enraged Guardian'

"KARM! KARMKARMKARMKARMKARM-!"

"WHAT, Flash?" She interrupted, pausing 'Aqua Teen Hunger Force'.

"I'm kinda busy-."

"NOTIMEDE'SMISSINGGOTTAMOVE!"

In a blur, Flash picked up Karm and was in the monitor room in record time, still vibrating, as Batman looked up from the monitors.

"…Okay, two things. One, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN. And two, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Psych has been kidnapped."

Put on her feet in one swift moment, the shock of such a shift overrode her rage for the moment.

"Where was she? What happened?"

"It was a mission to Nevada." Batman informed, bringing up an old video.

"A dragon monster was causing damage, and we sent her, J'onn, and Hawkgirl to deal with it. It was a trap."

"WHO?" Karm demanded, nearly snarling.

"We don't know."

Flash shrunk in on himself, hiding behind Batman, at the rage energizing the air around her.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!?!"

"He is not a villain we have faced before, and his only target was Delila."

"Why the HELL would he kidnap De?! Is he TRYING to piss me off!?!"

"That might be his aim." Batman replied.

"Be careful when you go with Flash, Hawkgirl and J'onn to retrieve her."

"Careful as a bull in a china shop."

* * *

Her head was throbbing, like a dull hammer slamming against her skull, and De groaned as it once again shattered her focus.

She was barely awake, arms aching and legs sore, unable to either wake up or slip into unconsciousness, stuck in this grey in-between world.

'Karm…Wally…Where are you?'

"Good morning, Lily. It's time to wake up."

The voice was eerily familiar, haunting, with a hint of uncontained hysteria that set her on-edge.

"No need to pretend you're asleep, honey. I know you can hear me."

A slight threat hung in the air from that, and De forced her eyes open so she wouldn't know the consequence of not obeying.

Vision blurry at first, she blinked to clear it, finding herself in a dark, metal-walled prison cell, a door facing her from across the room.

Chains held her arms up over her head and bound her feet to the floor, leaving her limbs aching.

Mind still fuzzy from her long 'sleep', De couldn't find the owner of the haunting voice until he bounced in front of her.

Jolting in surprise, the redhead tried to calm her heartbeat as he grinned widely.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" He greeted.

Leering up at her with bright yellow eyes, dark hair falling over his forehead and skin glowing eerily in the half-light, he seemed like an unearthly, almost evil, being.

"I'm glad you could make it in time for the festivities! I've been waiting for you!"

"Wh-What festivities?" De wondered, trying to keep her voice steady.

She needed to stay strong…

"The wedding, of course! I've been planning it since they took you away, and now that I have found you, you'll never leave me again!"

He looked over-excited, as if his dreams were about to come true, and turned towards the door.

"All I have to do is get rid of anyone that would try and stop me!"

De's heart quaked as he closed the door, the lock sliding into place with such finality that her thoughts scattered.

'Oh no…'

* * *

"This building is heavily guarded. At least a hundred guards are visible, and there are many times more within. The dragon is also patrolling the outer walls. Delila is in the center of the building."

Karm quirked an eyebrow, taking in J'onn's analysis slowly…

"Is that all?"

A slow smirk crossed her face, and the brunette cracked her knuckles forebodingly.

"This'll be easy."

* * *

It seemed De's captor was serious about the wedding, considering he had sent a few women soldiers to collect her…

She didn't consider herself very strong, but the redhead put up a bit of a fight before they dragged her into another room.

This one seemed more like a large bedroom, with a queen-sized canopy bed, a large vanity mirror atop a desk of sorts, and a barred window.

Thrown inside, De barely managed to stand before a young woman stepped into the room around the soldiers.

As the door was closed and locked, De managed to pick herself up, still breathing heavily from her scuffle.

"Master Chase wishes for me to help you prepare for the ceremony."

Before De could find something to say, feeling sympathy towards the soft-spoken girl, the entire building shook violently.

Her spirits soared.

"Karm's here."

* * *

Walking through a hole made in the wall, Karm didn't even look at the guard rushing at her from the right before lifting her fist.

He ran straight into it, knocking himself unconscious, as she walked further into the building.

Shayera, J'onn, and Flash followed behind, none wanting to be in front of Karm while she went on a rampage.

At least thirty soldiers surrounded them, rifles aimed for their chests, but Karm showed no fear.

"Bring it on."

As the bullets bounced off her skin, Karm plunged her hand into the ground and lifted up a chunk of concrete.

It acted as a partial shield for her comrades before the brunette swung it fiercely, knocking over all the soldiers in her way.

Dropping the concrete, Karm breathed deeply and tried to reign in her anger.

"Karm, relax. We'll find her." Shayera assured, wings ruffled.

"I'll relax when I've found her." Karm snapped, stomping down a hallway.

The Thanagarian's own guilt reared it ugly head, believing that her friend was angry with her for losing De, but J'onn placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Karma is not angry with you. She is angry with herself."

"Isn't that worse?" Flash voiced, looking worriedly after the brunette as they began to follow.

Despite all the threats and punches and shouting, Karm and Flash were actually good friends, trading banter and jokes most of the time.

He understood her guilt at not being there for De, he felt the same, but did not want it to eat her whole.

"Only time will tell."

* * *

Batman didn't pause in his work at the monitors as Superman walked in, looking as if he wanted to say something.

This was NEVER a good sign…

"I hear you sent Karm out to find De."

'Oh, so that's what's bothering him…'

"She is capable of handling whatever he can do."

"…Bruce, you know how much she cares about De. She could-."

"She won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"…"

'Because Karma wouldn't kill in front of De, no matter how much she would kill FOR her. She wants to protect De's innocence, not rip it away.'

"Because she's Karma."


	12. Chapter 12 'Blood and Tears'

Karm wasn't sure where she was going, but something inside of her was leading the way.

Stepping into a large black-walled room, she quirked an eyebrow at the high ceiling, the many steel supports, and the high doorways.

Flash zoomed past her to check it out more thoroughly, returning to her side in a second.

"Huh…I wonder what they do in here."

"We're about to find out." Shayera warned, spotting a flash of red scales.

"It seems the dragon is here to protect its master." J'onn noted.

The creature slunk out of the shadows, it's serpentine body slim and moving like a bundle of coiled springs.

Stout, strong legs carried it around with surprising grace, and a long, thin tail kept snapping side-to-side dangerously.

The dragon even had a long neck and horn-crowned head, with a sharp snout and even sharper, metallic teeth.

"Well, look at who decided to show up!"

A hologram flickered in front of the dragon, and Karm tensed, as if she knew who he was.

"Too bad you never got an invitation to attend the festivities!"

"What are you talking about?" Shayera demanded.

"And where's De?!" Karm agreed.

"My little Lily is just getting ready, don't you worry. Unfortunately, you won't be there to see her in her wedding dress."

Now, Flash didn't like this guy as much as the next person, but that guy drew the line at the word 'wedding'.

"Dude, you can't marry my girlfriend! SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"You better hope I never find you, or so help me GOD-!!" Karm snarled, fists clenched tight enough to bleach her knuckles underneath the gloves.

"Unfortunately, I don't have time to listen to your empty threats. I have a wedding to get ready for. Dracon will take care of you four."

The hologram began to disappear, and Karm jolted forward.

"You won't get away with this!"

"We'll see!"

The last thing she saw were his bloodshot yellow eyes and mischievous grin before the image was gone, Dracon raising his head threateningly.

"If we fight this Dracon, we won't be able to reach Delila in time." J'onn noted.

"…Then I'll fight it."

Even Shayera stared at Karm in surprise, but the brunette wasn't going to back down from this.

"You three will go faster without me. I can take anything this gecko can throw at me."

There was no way to dissuade her, no way to show her that there was a better path, so they agreed.

As the three of them went for the exit, Karm grabbed a steel support beam and swung it at Dracon's head to distract him.

With a shriek of pain, the dragon lunged for the brunette with killing intent.

Glaring hotly, the metal bent under Karm's angry fists as she stood her ground.

"Bring it on."

* * *

Hugging her knees close, De stared at the floor, not moving as the young woman continued to brush out her hair and twist it into a half-bun.

'Where's Karm? Is she okay? Is Wally okay?'

The sound of static caused De to raise her head, looking around for the source only to find a hologram of her captor.

"I hope you're happy with the arrangements I've made, sweetheart."

"Wh-What happened to Karm?" She dared to ask.

"Don't worry, Dracon is taking care of her. No one can get through the maze in time to disrupt us now."

Remembering the giant dragon she had been fighting before this had happened, De felt her heart quake.

"Karm won't give up…And neither will Flash."

Chase's eyes darkened in anger, even through the hologram, but De wouldn't budge.

It was a fact to her, that Karm and Flash would come to save her, and no one could convince her of anything else.

"Never say that name again."

"It won't stop him from coming!" De replied, gaining courage.

"You can't stop them!"

"Can't I?"

Pausing, she fought to speak past the lump that had lodged itself in her throat…

"Wh-What?"

But he was gone again, and De couldn't help her heart cracking.

As she cried into the folds of the white dress, the entire room rattled in tune with her pain…

* * *

Zipping around like an agitated rabbit on Speed, Flash kept looking back at Shayera and J'onn.

The Martian was attempting to locate De through her thoughts, but was having little success.

'Where are you, De?'

Feeling the floor quake under his feet, the speedster tensed, head snapping around to locate the source.

"De?"

Unfortunately, that's when they were surrounded by more guards, blocking off both ends of the hallway.

Shayera smirked, raising her mace as it crackled with electricity.

"I'll take care of them. You two go ahead and find De."

"If you're sure…"

Flash was still feeling strange about leaving Karm behind, he didn't really want to do the same with his older 'sister'…

"Don't worry about me, Flash. I'll be fine."

Eventually nodding, Flash and J'onn got around the soldiers as Shayera let loose a Thanagarian war cry and proceeded to pummel her opponents.

'I hope they know what they're doing…'

* * *

Karma had never fought a dragon with metal claws and fangs before, but she was willing to learn.

Hissing and snapping, Dracon circled her, wary of her clenched fists.

In a sudden movement, the brunette slammed her fist into the dragon's side, sending it skidding across the floor.

Lashing out in retaliation, Dracon's claws caught her shoulder and sent blood to spatter on the floor.

Stunned at the flash of pain and the unfamiliar sight of blood, Karma stumbled back a couple steps.

Grinding her teeth, she pressed her hand against the gashes to stem the flow of blood.

"Alright, that was a lucky shot, I'll give you that."

Seeming pleased with the crimson stain on her leather jacket and shirt, the dragon lowered its head, ready to pounce.

"Don't think I'll let you get another."

Ducking under Dracon's jaws, she brought her fist up into an uppercut, catching it in the stomach with all her strength.

As it flew up from the force, Karm jumped up after, the floor cracking underneath her boots, and delivered blow after blow to the defenseless reptile.

Before they hit the ceiling, Karma grabbed Dracon's arm and twisted it so its back was facing the floor and she was above him.

"Eat THIS."

Pulling her fist back, she put all of her rage, her guilt, into it and slammed it into the dragon's chest.

It flew down like a bullet, and dust flew up as the floor splintered and cracked upon impact.

Landing on its stomach to add more pain, Karm felt her breathing turn heavy as blood dripped down her arm.

Her earpiece crackled to life, and Shayera's concerned voice came across the line.

"Karma? Are you okay?"

"I…I can't tell…" She admitted, pressing against her bleeding left shoulder.

"I'm not sure how much blood I can lose before I'm not considered okay anymore…"

The Thanagarian's shock was evident through her silence, and Karm ground her teeth as Dracon lifted its head, fire building around his maw.

"Call Batman…just in case…"

* * *

De's worry was so great that even the fearless soldiers didn't want to enter in case she threw something with her telekinesis.

She didn't mean to, but stalling was the best she could do at the moment.

Eventually, someone dared to come inside and drag her out, despite the bursts of telekinetic power and the flying bric-a-brac.

After putting handcuffs on her, hidden once she was forced to hold the bouquet, De was pulled along by the arm down the hallway.

She stumbled along at first, the high-heeled shoes sometimes catching on the long hem of the strapless white wedding dress and the veil obscuring her vision.

'Wally, where are you?'

* * *

Batman's earpiece seemed to crackle, and he hid his irritation at being interrupted a second time.

"Batman."

"Batman, you need to get help for Karma!"

Shayera's voice was interrupted a bit by the sound of bending metal, and Batman was silent for a moment.

"What happened to Karma?"

"She's fighting that dragon and got hurt!"

Another smash, and he almost sighed in irritation.

"Karma is invulnerable to harm. She'll be fine."

"Bruce, she's BLEEDING! She asked me to contact you! If you don't get your sorry ass down here, she's going to DIE fighting that thing!"

For some reason, the thought of Karm dying hit him harder than expected, but Batman hid the strange stinging pain.

"I'll be right there."

* * *

Flash zipped through the halls, J'onn flying to keep up, looking into each door they passed.

'Hold on, De. I'm coming.'

The Martian stopped, scanning the area slowly, and Flash couldn't help fidgeting.

"What's up?"

"I hear…music."

Forcing himself to stop vibrating, the speedster listened more closely and finally picked up the sound of…organ music.

"Oh man…"

'Karm's gonna KILL me…'

* * *

Shayera took down the last guard, and swung her mace leisurely as she glanced at all of the unconscious bodies.

"What a waste…They didn't even put up a good fight."

Turning to head back and help Karma, the Thanagarian was blocked off by guards with laser rifles and genetically-engineered guard dogs.

"I don't have time to fight you." Shayera stated, looking frustrated.

"So why don't you just step down and let me through?"

Angry snarling came at her back, and her wings half-spread in preparation.

"Suit yourselves."

* * *

Wincing as she hit the ground, Karm managed to pull herself up, shoulder and leg throbbing.

It was unlike the pain she felt from her scars, which was dull and softened by time.

She wasn't used to this kind of pain…

As blood dripped from three gashes in her thigh and a puncture wound in the opposite shin, Karm rallied her courage.

'I'm not going to stop fighting. De's counting on me. I won't stop. I CAN'T.'

Grinding her teeth in order to force back the pain, Karm balled up her fists and punched Dracon in the snout as it tried to snap at her again.

"Is that all you've got? I've fought stronger kittens!"

Dracon hadn't stopped hissing for so long Karm found it had become only a minor annoyance, a buzzing in the back of her mind.

It breathed fire, but, unlike its metal claws and teeth, the fire didn't cause any harm.

Sure, her clothes were a bit singed now, but there was no other sign of damage.

As the blood on her skin evaporated into crimson steam, Karm rushed forward and got her arm around the dragon's jaws.

Holding them shut, she struggled to keep it that way as it fought back, sparks trying to escape.

Strength beginning to drain from her body, Karm shook her head to clear away the cobwebs and bit her lip.

'I've got to hold on. No matter what, I've GOT to hold on.'

* * *

J'onn wasn't able to keep up with Flash once the speedster realized they were running out of time.

Flash wasn't going to let this happen, and woe to anyone who tried to slow him down.

Zipping through the halls, he finally found the right door, and didn't wait for his comrade before busting it open.

"FLASH!"

De's relieved face made his heart warm, and Flash almost rushed to her when the doors behind him slammed closed.

Chase certainly didn't look pleased, and grabbed the chain of De's handcuffs to stop her from moving.

As J'onn phased through the wall, soldiers came in from behind the altar, training their laser rifles on the scarlet speedster.

"…You know, maybe I should have thought this through better…"

* * *

Moving through the hallways like a wraith, Batman scanned the walls and floors for any sign of booby-traps.

He didn't want to be held up, not when Karma was in danger of blood loss…

Finding the right doorway, he rushed inside, a worry in his chest driving him forward.

Blood was spattered on the floor, the walls, the rubble, and the large dragon he'd seen on the monitor was thrashing around wildly.

The reason for this was Karm, who was still holding onto its snout despite the cuts and gashes littering her skin.

"Karma!"

Lifting her head, something like relief crossed Karm's face before Dracon suddenly snapped its head up.

With a sharp cry of surprise, the brunette was flung up into the air and then caught in-between the dragon's sharp teeth.

Already in mid-motion, Batman threw a batarang at the dragon's neck, and it exploded on contact.

Shrieking, Dracon released its prey, and the superheroine hit the ground hard, dust rushing up to shield her from view.

Faced with an angry dragon and a most-likely unconscious Karm, Batman stood his ground.

As Dracon shook the dust off his scales and raised its head in a threatening pose, he grabbed a batarang and readied it.

What happened next surprised both of them, it seemed.

A fist slammed into Dracon's face with enough force to send it flying into a wall, which cracked and fell atop the dragon.

It had been Karm, who was so thoroughly covered in blood that it seemed like her skin, body shaking from blood loss.

"Br-Bruce…"

Karm staggered for a moment, and then her body crumpled as her strength drained.

"KARMA!"

* * *

Looking down at the bite wound on her forearm, Shayera sighed as she flew over the fallen guards.

'I should have expected them to go for the throat…'

As the fight had moved further down the hall, closer to where Flash and J'onn had gone, the more agitated her attackers became.

'I wonder why…'

Finding a marked door, she opened it and peeked inside to see what was hidden beyond.

Shayera froze for a long moment, and then stepped over the threshold to look more closely.

It was a large genetics lab, with cages full of genetically-spliced animals and tables covered with beakers and bottles of chemicals.

An entire wall was covered in pictures of De, which was actually REALLY creepy, while there was a note with a picture of Karm pinned in a far corner.

Flying up to retrieve it, the Thanagarian read the paper carefully.

'_Do not believe we gave you freedom so you could create your pets. Bring Experiment K back, dead or alive, and then you can collect your prize._

_Lucifer_'

"DAMN!"

Shayera kept herself from cursing even more, and almost crushed the note in her hand.

It wasn't hard to imagine what the 'prize' was, and the only way to get it would be to kill Karm.

'They better be alright, or I'll smash his face in!'

Looking around, she found a strange collar sitting on a spare table and walked towards it.

Inscribed on the outside was 'Experiment C', and the inside was lined with injection needles, with a tube connection in the back.

'If Lucifer let him go, what do they want with Karm?'

The collar dropped with a metallic clang, denting the table, as she caught sight of a familiar face staring back at her from a grainy black and white picture.

'Oh no...'

* * *

Something inside of De came to life when she saw the guards about to open fire on Flash and J'onn.

It was an irrational, PAINFUL fear that caught hold of her heart and squeezed so much she almost cried out.

This sudden surge in emotion had her powers kick on, and anything not bolted down rose into the air.

As they flew at the guards and knocked them over, she pulled back and broke free of Chase's grip.

"Lily-!"

Hands still locked together, De shot a telekinetic burst out of her palms, sending him flying back.

Stumbling from the force, the redhead tripped over the hem of her dress and fell backwards off the 'stage'.

"DE!"

De fell into Flash's arms, and looked up at him in surprise before smiling.

"Flash…"

Unfortunately, Chase wasn't about to let her 'shove' go unnoticed, and threw his own telekinetic push at the pair.

It sent them both flying back, and Flash hit the wall hard enough for it to crack and dent.

"FLASH!" De shouted, bolting up and ignoring the throbbing pain in her temple.

"Flash, are you alright?"

"Just dandy…"

"Psych! Flash! Get out of there!" J'onn called.

Looking over her shoulder, De tensed as Chase floated towards them, expression like thunder.

"I won't allow this."

"Just stop!" She replied, throat constricting.

"If you really cared about me, you'd stop hurting the people I care about!"

"I did all of this for YOU!" Chase thundered.

"Ever since they took you away, everything I've done, I've done for YOU!"

Her burst of courage was waning as his power seemed to suffocate her, and Flash tried to stand.

There was no way they could stand a chance against an angry telekinetic…

"If I can't have you, NO ONE CAN."

A door flew through the room, slamming into Chase and knocking him out of the air.

Once he got up, all eyes turned to the doorway to find a blood-smeared Karm there.

"Sorry, but I've already got dibs on her."

Shayera and Batman stood behind her, the former looking slightly worried about all of the blood.

"Well, if it isn't Big Bad Karma. I should have known Dracon wouldn't be able to hold you for long."

"If you knew anything about me, you should have known that nothing stops me."

"After so many years, I forgot how stubborn you are."

The building rattled as Chase's eyes glowed yellow, and he levitated upward.

"I won't make that mistake a second time."

"I doubt that."

He sent a telekinetic blast, and Karm lifted up the second door and used it as a shield.

Spinning once, she hurled it at the angry telekinetic, and it was caught in midair.

Karm was already rushing forward, and busted straight through the metal door when it was thrown back at her.

Unfortunately, a telekinetic blast sent her flying, and she crashed into the floor painfully.

De, already worried about Karm after seeing all of the bed, accidentally blasted her own telekinetic burst.

It sent him tumbling through the air, and once Chase righted himself, he lifted her up into the air.

Frightened, De looked him in the eye before Chase glared.

"Goodbye, my little Lily."

A powerful force sent her into the wall painfully, and blood escaped her mouth as she tried to breathe.

Eyes fluttering closed, she fell forward into the ground, Flash catching her in a panic.

"DE! De, are you okay?! Wake up!!!"

Karm never looked away from unconscious sister's face, standing amid the rubble she had been stuck in.

Something inside of her was trying to claw its way out, screaming for blood and vengeance, and it was too powerful for her to contain.

A growl rumbled out of her chest, and all eyes widened as Karm's eyes bled to crimson.

"Karm…?" Shayera ventured, her progress blocked by J'onn.

"She is not herself…"

Black spikes sprouted from her skin, slick with blood, and almost completely covered her in what seemed like armor.

No one knew she could do that, and stepped back as Karm began to walk towards Chase.

"Stay back!" He ordered, tossing the altar.

It shattered against the dark metal, not even causing a hitch in her step, and panic filled Chase's eyes.

"STAY AWAY!"

No matter what he threw, it didn't effect Karm at all, and soon she grabbed Chase by the front of his tuxedo.

Crimson eyes glowed within the shadows of her armor, and it struck fear into his heart.

"Never touch De."

It wasn't Karm's voice that escaped the armor in a frightening echo, but the voice of an enraged demon, and it sent a shiver down everyone's spines.

With a flick of the wrist, Chase flew clear across the room and through a wall, and when he didn't rise, she seemed to relax.

The metal retreated into her skin, leaving behind only blood instead of wounds, and Karm seemed to stumble for a moment.

Catching hold of something to steady herself, she stared at her own hand in surprise and confusion before turning around to face the others, locking eyes with Batman.

"Wh-What…What happened?"

But it seemed her will to stay conscious had disappeared, and she fell victim to the encroaching darkness as it embraced her.

The last thing she saw was Batman rushing to break her fall, cape already stained with her blood…


	13. Chapter 13 'Guilt and Memories'

For most of the League, the view through the glass into the hospital room was too surreal to cope with.

All of them knew of her invulnerability, and most tested it themselves, pitting her against explosives, arrows, fire, sonic blasts, ice beams, shots of radiation, and electricity in turn.

Karm had always come out unscathed, even if her clothes were a bit singed.

To see her, unconscious and bandaged on a hospital bed, almost made it seem like a dream.

Flash and De visited every day for hours at a time despite the girl's strict orders to rest, and Flash always carried her back to their room when she fell asleep.

Green Arrow came by every once in a while to see if she was awake, and Black Canary usually came with a vase of delicate flowers.

Supergirl would sometimes come with them, and always came with special bracelets made from crystals she found on other planets.

J'onn would actually leave the monitor room to check on her, and Shayera only left the window to the room for missions or to vent her guilt in the training simulations.

The only constant was Batman, who stood in the darkest corner hours on end and never left.

After studying the metal of Dracon's claws, he had not moved from Karm's bedside for a moment.

Batman was waiting patiently for her to pull out of her 'coma', and wasn't about to leave her in case she woke up while he was gone.

Unfortunately, she hadn't so much as twitched since they had stabilized her…

* * *

Floating in the darkness was strangely comforting, like being wrapped up in a warm blanket with hot chocolate and melted marshmallows on a cold day.

Eyes half-lidded and limbs heavy, Karm looked around at the writhing shadows and pulsating darkness.

'Where am I?'

Subdued sounds reached her ears, and the brunette whipped around in surprise before it processed.

'Voices…'

The words were hard to make out, but the harder she focused, the clearer they became…

"_I don't think it's safe here anymore. They could come to try again at any moment…_"

"_This is the safest place right now, sweetheart. Everything will turn out alright._"

Two voices, a woman's and a man's, both slightly hard to make out, as if coming from a worn-out recording of a long-forgotten conversation.

Shadows began to take shape, as if a veil was slowly being lifted from over her eyes, and Karm saw the two forms embrace.

A third, smaller one rushed up to them, and the voice that came was clear and familiar, causing her breath to catch.

"_Mommy! Daddy! Look at the drawing I made!_"

'Oh my God…' Karm realized, eyes widening as she pressed through the darkness in the blind hope of piercing the darkness with her close proximity.

'That's ME.'

"_Oh sweetie, it's wonderful!_" The woman's-no, her MOTHER'S-voice replied, inconsistent as running water.

"_Why don't you-?_"

A crash interrupted the warm, sweet voice, and Karm tensed as the shadows retreated more.

She could see a large room now, with brightly painted walls that weren't dulled by the darkness and large, wide-open windows.

There was a couch and coffee table, along with shelves upon shelves of interesting trinkets and souvenirs from distant lands.

Books were stacked beside them, too shadowy for her to read the titles clearly, but the pictures were clear.

Sphinxes, pyramids, tribal masks…

The door was shattered on its hinges, wood splinters on the floor as men flooded in with guns and a shriek of fright pierced the air.

Karm jolted forward, her instincts demanding she help, but something held her back.

The shadowy figure of her mother took hold of her child's hand, and the brunette shuddered at the ghost-like feeling against her palm.

It was like watching a movie and feeling whatever a character did at the same time.

Her father moved between his family and the intruders despite the weapons, fists clenched and prepared for a fight.

"_I'm tired of trying to convince you, Paul._"

That voice sent a cold shiver down Karm's spine, reminding her of sleepless nights and burning pain in her scars…

"_There's no way I'll let you take my little girl, Parson!_"

"_I'm afraid you no longer have a choice in the matter._"

The shadows rushed in a sudden wave that immediately disoriented Karm, and her mother's voice immediately rose up above the sound of pounding feet.

"_NO! LEAVE MY BABY ALONE! STOP!_"

The feel of a hand on her wrist was jarring, and Karm almost pulled back when a force sent her almost falling against a thin, hard chest.

"_Don't worry, Jenny. I'll take good care of your little girl._"

A hand on her head, petting her hair, and Karm struggled to hide her disgust as the scene continued to play out before her.

The little girl was trembling violently as her parents were restrained, guns aimed steadily, and Karm felt the child's fear.

HER fear.

"_She will be the strongest weapon imaginable. She will never feel fear or pain again unless I demand it._"

"_You're a MONSTER!_" Her mother shrieked, and Karm could almost see the angry tears running down the woman's face.

"_No one ever understands genius…_" The man sighed.

"_Shoot them._"

A volley of shots, like rapid-fire thunder, and blood splattered on the floor and the nearest antiques.

It took Karm a few moments to realize the sobs were technically coming from her…

It felt like something inside of her had broken.

The young child moved forward, dropping to her knees beside her fallen parents.

Carefully, Karm stepped towards the scene, her chest aching and legs going numb.

Only the young girl's face was clear, with broken blue eyes and tear-stained cheeks, and Karm dropped down to her knees.

"It's okay…It's going to be okay…"

The words didn't feel as hollow as she had dreaded, but they didn't stop the tears.

"_Sweetie…_"

Looking towards the still-shadowed face of her mother, Karm paused, breath catching in her throat.

"…Mom?"

"_Honey, it's not your time to go…_"

"But…"

"_I'm so proud of you…I'm sorry we couldn't protect you…_"

Hesitant, Karm reached out to touch the undefined face, and it cleared under her fingertips.

Smooth, pale skin, rosy lips, a small nose, wide green eyes, wild red hair…

Looking towards her father, she saw the strained smile through the blurred features.

"_We'll always love you, baby doll…_"

Something was pressing against her heart, and Karm could finally find her breath.

"Dad…?"

"_Never forget who you are…"_

"_No matter what happens, we'll always be with you…_"

The voices began to echo as the scene melted away, leaving only her and the young girl that now had her eyes.

"_Don't forget your family._"

It was like a jolt of electricity brought her back to the waking world, and Karm couldn't help a groan of pain as her wounds throbbed with awareness.

Vision blurry despite her eyes being open, she blinked to clear her sight and looked up at the man hovering over her, palms still applying pressure to her heart.

"Hey, Bruce…How have you been?"

* * *

Curled up in Wally's arms as they lay on his bed, De dozed peacefully in a state of half-awareness.

It was more comfortable than the in-between world she had been stuck in before, a safe haven from her worry and the dull pain that came from her scars now.

She knew how much he disliked staying still, and was touched whenever he offered to hold her.

For De, it was natural to want to be held when she was troubled and wanted to escape the world.

Karm had done so for fourteen years, be it from nightmares or worldly troubles, and never chided her sister for being sensitive.

She felt guilty for being the reason Karm was hurt.

If she had been more careful, if she had been stronger, if she hadn't been so reckless…

These thoughts kept running through her head when she was asleep or awake, and only left her be while she was in Wally's arms.

"…Wally?"

"Hm?"

Wally must have been falling asleep…

"Do you think I'm brave?"

"Of course you are, De…" He half-slurred, nuzzling her neck in his sleep-daze.

"But…"

"You don't have to be like Karm or Wondy or Shayera to be brave…" He insisted.

"Just be yourself, De…"

Safe and warm, De snuggled closer and closed her eyes.

"…Thank you, Wally…"

* * *

Superman sighed, walking up to Batman as the Dark Knight watched Karm as she slept in the hospital room.

The rush of relieved friends had ebbed only an hour ago, when Flash had finally convinced everyone it was time for lunch, leaving only Batman.

"Karm sure gave us all a scare."

"What do you want, Clark?"

Almost wincing, the Man of Steel strengthened his resolve.

"I think it would be best if Karm was somewhere else to recuperate."

"…"

"We all know that once she can walk, Karm is going to force her way into the case. It's too dangerous for her now that we know they have what can kill her."

"…"

"De won't be allowed on missions, but I'm not afraid of her destroying the conference room to get her way."

"…I'll take her to the Manor."

Superman blinked, not expecting it to be so easy, before he really thought it through.

"You were waiting for me to suggest it. You WANT Karm to be at the Manor."

"…"

Batman didn't reply, just walked into the room and leaving a stunned Superman in the hallway as the window was darkened.

"…I KNEW he had a soft spot in there somewhere…"


	14. Chapter 14 'Healing Moments'

Staring out a high window, Karm sighed, watching Tim play with Casey in the wide backyard.

Her wounds hadn't healed enough for her to even walk down stairs, let alone play with her giant wolf pet…

Feeling left out, Karm could only imagine the fun they were having while she was pretty much locked in Wayne Manor.

Rubbing the thick gauze covering her left shoulder, she was careful to make sure the stitches didn't snap.

The door behind her opened, and Karm turned her head slightly to see who it was.

"Bruce?"

Blinking in surprise, she half-turned in her seat.

"I thought you were going to be at work all day."

"Everything was finished early."

A thoughtful expression crossed her face, but Karm didn't say anything until Bruce had already sat down beside her.

"Huh…Who would've guessed?" She mused, smiling gently.

* * *

It had been a long, LONG night of patrolling Gotham, but Batman wasn't about to rest.

There were clues to follow, plots to be discovered, villains to be thwarted…

There was no time for sleep.

Going through old files and new maps, Batman worked diligently in front of the computers in the Batcave.

Pausing a moment as a headache set in, he was about to push forward when he noticed something in his peripheral.

As the chair swung around so he could look more closely, Batman realized what it was.

Curled up in a large spinning chair, with a blanket pooled around the bottom, was Karm.

She looked peaceful, fast asleep, with a tray on the table carrying a glass of water, a bottle of Tylenol, and her mug, full of long-cold hot chocolate.

After a moment of taking in the sight, Batman stood up and walked over to her, making sure her bandages weren't soaked with blood.

You could never be too careful with Karm…

Picking up the blanket and tucking them around her, Batman looked towards the pills.

Lifting the bottle and the glass of water from the tray, he brushed some hair out of Karm's face.

A soft look crossed his face, but Batman sighed, trying to hide it.

There was work to do…

* * *

Blinking to keep her eyes open despite the flashing light from the television, Karm yawned.

It was midnight, and she was planning on staying up until Bruce got back from patrol.

She couldn't sleep until he was safe in the Batcave, at least…

"Karm?"

Looking towards the door as 'Venture Bros.' came on, she frowned slightly at seeing Tim, in his pajamas and wide awake.

It was a school night, he hadn't gone out as Robin per Batman's rules, so he should have been asleep.

"Tim, what's up?"

"I can't sleep…"

At first unsure what to do, Karm decided to do what she did every time De had trouble sleeping.

"Come on, you can stay in here until you fall asleep."

Karm assured herself that once the Boy Wonder was slumbering, she could lift him up and take him back to his room.

Tim crawled onto the large queen-sized bed, careful not to touch her wounded thigh as he put his head on her lap.

"You think anything's going on tonight?"

"I bet there's so little going on, he's getting bored to death." Karm replied, lowering the volume on the TV.

"Just relax."

As Tim settled, she pet his head soothingly, remembering when she had done this for De…

Within the hour, Tim was asleep and Karm hadn't moved, subconsciously still patting his head as the 'Venture Bros.' marathon continued.

She stayed like that until four in the morning, when the inconsistent light brought Bruce to her bedroom door.

Taking in the sight, he was glad for the shadows hiding the minute smile that crossed his lips.

Karm smiled tiredly, finally lifting her head fully, and relaxed into the thick pillows piled up behind her shoulders.

"Morning, Bruce…"

"You should have gone to sleep. He needs to learn to sleep in his own bed."

"He was worried about you…" Karm admitted, yawning.

"Besides, he's not the only one who can't sleep…"

Not sure if she meant her inconsistent night terrors or her worry, Bruce decided to ignore it.

"Bruce?" Karm wondered, yawning to herself.

"Hm?"

"Will you stay? I don't want…"

'I don't want to have a night terror and hurt him…'

The rest of her fear was clear, and he didn't reply, just pulled up a comfortable chair.

Adjusting the pillows behind her head, Karm sighed, closing her eyes…

"Goodnight…"

When all that was left were their even breathing, Bruce relaxed, the soreness draining from his muscles…

"Goodnight, Karma…"

* * *

It was a good night, all things considering.

He had managed to find his archenemy's hideout, and the man was nowhere in sight, despite his favorite suit being singed.

"Come on, Harley! There's no time to waste!"

Cackling maniacally as Harley shouldered her hammer, Joker surveyed the cave they had climbed into.

Just his luck, that jumping into the water had brought them here on accident…

Before he could start 'decorating' for the Batman's welcome home party, he realized the cave was occupied after all.

A young woman, sleeping on a slightly worn cot near the monitors.

Wearing only thin cotton shorts and a sports' bra, she was certainly quite a sight for any hot-blooded straight male.

"Well, what do we have here? One of the Bats' toys?"

Eager to play, and wondering if her screams would be just as enticing, Joker practically skipped over.

"Aren't you a beauty?"

The girl shifted, but didn't awaken, and her long dark hair fell over her shoulder.

Harley didn't appreciate his attention being on another woman, even if she was asleep, and reacted immediately.

Lifting her hammer, she brought it down on her head with crushing force, causing the weapon to break and splinter.

Jumping back to avoid the debris, Joker began to cackle, trying to decide between taunting Bats with the body or throwing her to the sea…

When she sat up.

Irritated blue eyes glared at them as the brunette sat up, rubbing her head and completely unharmed.

"Alright, who poked me?"

Neither could really find anything to say, and she blinked the last of her sleep away.

"Oh, it's just you two."

Shrugging, the girl stood up, grabbing Harley by the back of her jumpsuit and Joker by the shirt, dragging them towards an exit facing a sheer cliff face.

Harley tried to fight free, though none of her blows seemed to affect her opponent, while Joker found it strangely hot that he was being manhandled.

Kicking a rowboat out of the door first, she almost smirked as it hit the water.

"Goodbye."

As they were tossed out into the open air, Joker had the biggest hard-on he had ever felt…


	15. Chapter 15 'Lust and Love'

There was no better way to relax than in a club in Gotham city, especially when you were a criminal billionaire from Metropolis.

Scanning the room for suitable prey, Lex Luthor paused when a group of women entered the bustling room.

Most of them were beautiful, he wasn't shy to admit that, but one in particular caught his attention immediately.

She had a more seductive beauty, with long dark hair and shimmering dark blue eyes.

Her skin was sun-darkened over toned muscles and smooth curves, covered by hip-hugging jeans and a dark halter-top.

But this wasn't what drew Luthor's attention.

A predatory look was in her eyes, like a wildcat searching for prey.

It caught Luthor's complete attention, and a need to hunt this formidable prey welled up from his loins.

'Finally…A challenge.'

* * *

After getting thrown out of the Batcave, by a surprisingly voluptuous woman no less, Batman hadn't made his job any easier.

In fact, the Bat had somehow found a way to make it harder!

Joker had decided to hide out in a nightclub to drown his frustration in alcohol, leaving Harley at home while he formulated a plan.

He was just starting to get a nice buzz going when a familiar face entered the busy club.

It was the beautiful woman from the Batcave, wearing curve-hugging jeans and a top that reminded him why his groin hurt.

"Well well well…"

'Let the game begin, little mynx…'

* * *

Of course, Karm didn't know of the effect she had on the two villains, or on the rest of the hot-blooded men in the room.

She just wanted to have a good time with her girlfriends.

After being locked up in Wayne Manor for so long, Karm had gotten antsy and needed to get back out into the world, despite her need to be around Bruce.

Trying to hide her urge to head back and see if Bruce was still home, Karm sat at the bar as Diana, Dinah, Zattana and Helena went to the dance floor.

Ordering a soda and ignoring the men ogling her from down the bar, Karm sipped it slowly and rolled her shoulders.

Just as she was considering calling Alfred for a ride…

"Vodka, on the rocks."

Looking up at the man standing beside her, Karm immediately recognized him from the news.

'Lex Luthor.'

And from that smirk on his face, he was TOTALLY flirting with her.

Deciding to play along, Karm openly checked him out and smirked flirtatiously.

"Rough night?"

"Not yet."

Expertly masking her spike of disgust, Karm leaned back to reveal the slit positioned over her cleavage.

"We'll see about that."

Luthor seemed interested by her evasive baiting, and took a seat beside her at the bar.

"I haven't seen you here before."

"I decided to try something new tonight." Karm replied cryptically, tinting her voice with the velvety softness of a stalking tigress.

Years of honing her skills had taught Karm to be subtle in her advances, make the man feel as if he were in control of the situation.

Considering what she knew of Luthor, she wasn't going to slip up.

"What about you?"

"I'm always looking for a challenge."

Karm didn't move closer or farther away, keeping up her mysterious illusion.

"Hopefully, you'll be up for it."

Standing up, Karm gave a suggestive look before going to join the other girls, purposely swaying her hips.

Not hearing any movement from behind her at all, Karm smirked.

'Hook, line, and sinker.'

* * *

'Of COURSE Diana had to tell Bruce…' Karm thought sarcastically, pacing restlessly.

Flash, per De's request, had warned her of Batman's anger over her encounter.

With this thought in mind, she was waiting in one of the out-of-the-way, closed-off recreation rooms for him.

She wasn't one to hide from danger, after all.

"Karma."

Looking up, Karm smiled sheepishly at the Batglare threatening to melt her face.

"Hey, Bruce…"

"You won't see him again."

"But-."

"It's too dangerous."

"I already know he's connected with Lucifer."

Batman went silent, scowling, and the brunette stood her ground.

"I'm not going to just sit back and hope someone else will take care of the problem! MY problem!"

"You'll get yourself killed."

"I'm stronger than that! You KNOW I'm stronger than that!"

"You almost died once."

"But I didn't!"

"Why? Because of luck? You can't expect-."

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO DIE!"

Silence fell, but Karm's anger still fueled her tongue.

"Why do you think I got back up after that dragon used me as a chew toy?! He was going to eat you alive, and I realized I couldn't let him!! Maybe if you weren't such a stubborn JACKASS-!!"

Karm's confession was halted by a fierce kiss, and she froze as all her nerves tingled with pleasure.

Still stunned, she didn't react as Batman pulled away, looking almost smug.

"You were saying?"

"…That you're a great kisser?" Karm wondered, still dazed.

"Something like that…"

Before Karm could find her center, he backed her into a wall, trapping the brunette in a shadowy corner.

Trembling now as her body instinctively realized what was going to happen, Karm looked up with hooded eyes, heart racing.

Looming over the smaller form, he felt a tightening in his stomach to see her look so…VULNERABLE.

He wondered how much Karm liked taking orders…

"Take off the shorts." He ordered in a growl, caging her in with his arms.

Unable to think clearly, let alone disobey, she wriggled out of the confining material and revealed a black thong.

"Panty lines." She explained breathlessly, giving a shaky laugh.

Karm almost moaned aloud as he pressed against her sensitive clitoris through the fabric, arching against the wall and throwing her head back.

The sight was so amazing that his cock became painfully hard, and Batman wanted to hear the sounds she was holding back.

"Moan for me." He growled into her ear, pressing harder against her clitoris.

Shuddering at the deep rumble, Karm let her throat loosen so her mewls could escape.

Almost groaning at the beautiful sound, Batman pressed her into the wall with his own weight.

"Please…Please, I can't…" She breathed, feeling her stomach tighten in a foreign mix of pain and pleasure.

A visceral shock hit her system as Batman played roughly with one of her nipples beneath her bra, and moaned louder.

"PLEASE…"

Barely holding onto his splintering control, Batman growled into her ear.

"Open your legs for me."

Obeying, Karm almost yelped as she was lifted up, wrapping her legs around his waist instinctively.

With his cloth-covered crotch pressed against her throbbing core, her hands began to scrabble at the wall for support.

"Dear God, you better take your pants off…" Karm panted, trembling as his free hand tightened on her ass.

"We're doing this MY way."

Thoughts scattering, Karm could only nod eagerly, grinding their hips together in a blind hope to release the pressure…

Undoing his belt with one hand as Karm whined softly about the lack of attention on her breast, Batman paused before revealing himself.

Sensing the hesitation, she leaned forward, chest flush against each other.

"Come on, Bruce…I won't break…"

As they shared another passionate kiss, he released his aching cock from its confinements and thrust inside.

Gasping at the stars exploding in her stomach, Karm gripped the wall as it cracked under her fingers.

When Batman pulled out and gave another deep thrust, the stars made fantastic colors behind her lids.

"Oh GOD-!"

The initial sting of pain was gone, and Karm couldn't stop the moans that escaped her throat.

Wringing those soft moans and muttered praises out with each thrust only made him harder, and Batman couldn't control himself anymore.

One last thrust, and both seemed to explode inside, metal bending underneath Karm's white-knuckled grip.

Both panted as they slid to the floor, Batman still in to the hilt and Karm resting her head on his shoulder.

Catching her breath, Karm smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?" The Dark Knight wondered.

"That you LOVED me." The brunette replied almost childishly.

Rolling his eyes, Batman wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"Nothing is ever that simple with you, Karma."

"But you didn't deny it."

"…No. I suppose I didn't." He admitted, and Karm snuggled closer.

'I'm done lying to myself, too.'

* * *

Nothing could ever be simple.

With two superheroes, every choice they made seemed to effect the entire world one way or another.

Flash just didn't expect this choice to be so hard to make.

'I don't think De's ever offered me a blowjob before…'

Sure, they were sexually intimate, especially without big brother and sister around, but they'd kept it simple.

Soft and simple.

Flash had always been in control, to be sure De never got hurt, so this was an unexpected reversal.

"What brought this up, Red?"

Blushing from her place between his knees, De nervously massaged his thighs.

She probably didn't know what she was stimulating by doing that…

"It's just…You always make me feel so good, Wally…I want to make you feel good, too."

How could he say no to that?

"I don't want you to think you HAVE to, but…"

The sweetest smile crossed De's face, and she pulled down his pants as the speedster settled on the bed, removing his mask.

Wally never DID like wearing his uniform during such activities…

Looking innocent, De tentatively reached forward with her tongue, all wide-eyed and bushy-tailed as she usually was when it came to sex.

It was one of her most endearing qualities, in Wally's opinion.

Carefully wrapping her tongue around the head, testing the waters, De almost jumped at the instant reaction.

Moaning in surprise at how GOOD it felt, Wally closed his eyes at the warm, wet heat encased the sensitive organ.

Encouraged, De closed her mouth around the hot shaft, feeling her lover begin to vibrate.

As precum coated her tongue, the redhead paused to taste it as Wally began to babble incoherent words of love.

Glad that she was making him feel so good, De pulled one of his balls into her mouth and sucked.

Wally's world exploded, and all of his muscles snapped to attention as his seed shot down De's throat.

Milking him dry, she pulled away and looked up at him with such innocence that felt hard all over again.

"Did you like it?"

Grinning now, he gently pushed her back on the bed, playing with the buckle of her jeans as he leaned over her.

"I love everything you do to me."

Heat spread across her cheeks and down to her gut, and the redhead smiled as the speedster straddled her waist.

"And I love you." Wally confessed, and De reached up to kiss his cheek.

"I love you so much."

"Who wouldn't?"

Giggling at the joke, De relaxed as he settled atop her.

"I don't know."


	16. Ch 16 'Kidnapping and Solved Mysteries'

The nightmares were a constant plague, something that haunted De's pillow as much as they did Karm's.

But while Karm's were focused on only two events, De's were always changing, transforming into darker creatures each night.

Flash was the only person that knew of what she learned from these nightly terrors, and was sworn to secrecy.

When J'onn admitted he had found out…

Her entire world fell out from beneath her feet.

Now Karm wanted to know…

Hiding away in a supply closet, De hugged her knees close and dreaded being found.

Door squeaking as it opened, it allowed light to fall across the floor, and De tried to move away from the direct rays.

"…De?"

Whimpering as she recognized the voice, the redhead hid her face in her knees.

A sigh, then soft footsteps crossed the floor and stopped in front of her.

"…De, I'm not mad at you." Karm assured, crouching in front of her sister, expression soft.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I couldn't tell anyone…" The redhead sobbed, tears wetting her sleeves.

"It's alright…" Karm soothed, hugging her sister tightly.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"B-But Karm, you don't understand…" De forced out, looking up with tear-filled eyes.

"He's my FATHER."

Breathing out to watch her breath fog the air, Karm watched it rise up and wished the sky wasn't so grey.

'Why can't the world look the OPPOSITE of how I feel?'

"Where are we going now?" De wondered, voice slightly muffled by her scarf.

"Well, we've already gone everywhere YOU wanted to go in Gotham…" Karm replied, mock-sarcastic.

Giggling, the redhead tugged on her sister's coat sleeve.

Karma, unlike normal humans, wasn't as susceptible to the cold or the heat.

The coat and dark jeans were just for show.

"Then where do you want to go?"

"…"

…

"…Good point."

Screams made the air ring, and the older of the pair rolled her eyes.

"God bless Gotham City…"

Both began pulling off their coats to reveal the 'uniforms' underneath, and Karm pulled on her cap before running ahead.

Turning a corner as she followed the screams, she found a street being terrorized by Bane, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, and Killer Croc.

And considering it was noon…

'This is gonna be fun.'

"Hey, genius!"

Killer Croc whipped around just in time to see Karma's fist approaching his face.

"EAT THIS!"

As Killer Croc flew down the street, his comrades turned on the new arrival.

Plant roots busted through the asphalt under her feet, grabbing her legs, as Scarecrow rushed forward with his fear toxin.

Only mildly upset with her restraints, Karma broke free easily before the gas was sprayed into her feet.

Coughing as it burned her throat, she backed out of the cloud and tried to clear her vision.

Everything was hazy, swirling and cloudy, like the landscape was being flushed down the drain.

Head pounding, Karma almost growled as a fearsome, familiar figure loomed over her as a shadow, with demon eyes and claw-like hands.

"_Come along, little girl. It's time to follow your destiny._"

'NO.'

Instead of cowering, like the villains had expected, Karma literally SNARLED, stomping down so hard that the entire street, buildings and all, quaked violently.

As the shadow dissolved, so did the gas' effects, and Karma faced the group with red-tinted eyes.

"NOT-FUNNY."

No one else thought it was funny, either…

Coaxing a flower around her arm, Poison Ivy aimed the barrel-like head at the enraged superheroine.

"Goodnight."

Spores shot out like pressurized air, and Karma didn't have time to shield her mouth or nose from this second assault.

Coughing and gagging at the horrible taste on her tongue, the brunette began to sway…

"KARM!"

A telephone booth slammed into Bane and a manhole cover knocked Scarecrow off his feet as Psych caught up with her sister.

"Damn…" Karma grumbled, limbs growing heavy with sleep.

Before Psych could lift her sister out of danger, a car flew through the air towards her courtesy of Killer Croc.

Unable to dodge in such short notice, it struck her in the legs, sending the redhead into a downward spiral.

Hitting the ground with considerable force, Psych couldn't find the strength to lift herself up, mind spinning.

As her vision began to grow dark, a maniacal laughter made her blood run cold…

"This organization is a threat to the global security of every super-powered being, human or alien. We have to shut it down." Superman began, looking grave.

"So, what do these Lucifer guys do?" Hawkgirl wondered, getting jittery.

"From what I have learned, they are experimenting on children to create a super-powered army." J'onn admitted.

"Our old friend in the infirmary…"

Flash winced, remembering the face of the man Karm had beaten when they'd first met…

"Is one of their first test subjects."

"One of the first?" Wonder Woman inquired, concern knitting her brow.

"How do you know?"

"By dating the scars on his back, which matched Karma's, we found they were only a decade old." The Martian explained.

"Karma's are older, from the time she got her powers." Batman informed.

"Fourteen years old."

"Unfortunately, we found something else."

"What?" Green Lantern voiced.

"…A mind-control chip."

It was almost surreal, with her brain all misty and this green glow pulsating through her lids…

Karma almost groaned, shifting enough so the sound of rattling metal sounded above and below.

'Chains.'

NOW she was pissed off…

Karma popped her neck, and hot relief flowed down her spine before she raised her head, vision sensitive.

'Someone's going to be in pain today…'

Hanging by her wrists from tight shackles made of green rock, the cell encircled her tightly with electrified bars and smooth metal flooring.

Clearly, someone wanted her to stay…

"Karm?"

Head snapping up, Karma looked past the bars and saw Psych, hanging from the ceiling with standard metal shackles on her wrists.

Blood had dried over a cut to her temple and down to her chin, relief crossing the redhead's face.

"You're awake!"

"I'm fine."

Dark blue eyes narrowed, looking predatory and vengeful in the gloom of her 'cell'.

"You're not."

Psych almost fidgeted, avoiding eye contact and trying to sound reassuring.

"I fell out of the sky. Head wounds just bleed a lot."

"WHY did you fall?" Karma demanded, anger rising.

Her sister never just FELL without a reason.

"…Killer Croc hit me in the legs." Psych admitted.

"With WHAT?"

"…A car…"

"…WHAT?!"

Flinching, Psych felt great sympathy for the villainous crocodile that had bruised her shins.

He was unlucky enough to walk in with the most notorious of Gotham's villains and Lex Luthor at the moment…

"Okay, I'll give you until the count of three to let me out before I do it myself and beat you all senseless with a metal rod." Karma stated seriously, a growl in her tone.

"Because if I have to start breaking things, I'm going to be royally pissed off."

"Don't be like that, my little minx."

"…I'm going to throw you off a higher cliff next time."

"OOOOH, foreplay!"

"…Okay, that was your count to three."

With the ease of ripping paper, Karma broke free of her restraints, and the villains backed away in surprise.

"Did you really think that glowing green rocks would stop me?" Karma almost mocked, slamming her foot against the bars.

They didn't budge, but the shock did send her stumbling back.

"…Okay, that would work…" She grumbled.

"But I've got another trick."

Lex Luthor quirked an eyebrow, looking amused.

"And what's that?"

A smirk crossed her face, and Karma gave a shrill whistle that seemed to echo through the room and out into the world.

Psych knew what was coming…

The villains didn't.

"What? Calling your Chihuahua?" Harley mocked.

Karma seemed cocky, relaxed, and folded her arms as she leaned against the back wall of her 'cell'.

"You wish."

A great snarling and the sound of splintering wood came down the stairs in the right-hand wall, and Karma practically grinned.

"Bad guys, meet Casey. Casey…"

The angry wolf burst into the room, fangs bared and hackles rising…

"Meet dinner."

"Do you mean…?"

"The mind control chips are what seem to be suppressing their memories. Of course, the mind is a powerful thing and the memories began to leak in." J'onn admitted.

"It seems that Lucifer is also partnered with Lex Luthor in order to fund their experiments. The apparent goal is to create an army of super-powered soldiers."

"For what?" Green Lantern questioned.

"To annihilate every super-powered being on the planet and take over the world."

"Wait, EVERY super-powered being?" Flash voiced.

"So it's not just us heroes?"

"Villains have been known to save the world through their own greedy means. Lucifer didn't want to take the chance."

"But why are they only going after Karm? What about De?" Flash wondered, nervous.

"Because Delila isn't their greatest weapon against us." J'onn admitted.

"Karma is."


	17. Chapter 17 'Unwilling Destruction'

"We've found the identity of Lucifer's creator and leader from several undercover operations." Superman informed.

"His name is Richard Parson, a discredited biological scientist that was fired for testing deadly chemicals on humans." Batman explained.

"He went underground to continue his experiments, and used children now that the laws didn't restrict his research."

"So he just took these children from their homes? How did no one notice?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"He killed their immediate family in most cases, so there would be no one to file a missing person's report."

"So…Karm's…"

"She already remembers." Batman cut in, glaring at Green Lantern.

"We've also found out something rather…disturbing." J'onn admitted.

"It seems that, while Parson is searching tirelessly for Karma…"

He paused.

"That it is Delila that is related to him by blood."

Casey didn't get a chance to move before every villain in the room pointed one weapon or another at the same target.

Psych.

The redhead didn't even blink, eyes unwavering, and Karma practically GRINNED.

"Go ahead. See what that gets you."

The wolf snarled, crouching low and ready to spring, but Joker didn't seem perturbed.

"Then lets see what she looks like without a face!"

Acid squirted out of the flower on his lapel, bright green and clearly deadly, and the liquid made a deadly trajectory…

Before stopping in front of Psych's face.

Every-Last-Drop.

While everyone was still stunned by this, Casey pulled out the electrified bars confining her owner as Psych mentally threw the acid at the chains above her head.

As the chain melted, Casey leapt on Bane to slow him as Karma grabbed Killer Croc and slammed his face into the floor.

Flipping backwards and away from Scarecrow's fear toxin, Psych lifted him up and threw the straw man into a wall.

Karma slammed her boot into Poison Ivy's stomach to stop her plants from eating the floor, and Casey sunk her fangs into Bane's arm as Psych delivered a palm-thrust to Riddler's face and a kick to Lex Luthor's chest.

They moved like a well-oiled machine, and in less than a minute had subdued the entire group of villains.

Holding both Luthor and Joker against a wall, Karma was beginning to lose her patience.

"I am THIS close to crushing your heads like grapes, so spill! What the HELL is this all about?!"

"My partner wouldn't appreciate that-."

"I don't give a damn if your 'partner' decides to jump off a SKYSCRAPER!" Karma cut in, glaring at Luthor.

"Because if you're doing this for Lucifer, I am going to make sure you never move again."

"OOOH, feisty!"

"And if you talk again, I SWEAR TO GOD-!"

"You brought us here for Lucifer." Psych deduced, sitting on a table in the room.

"They told you they were going to destroy the Justice League with Karma. They didn't tell you they're going to destroy every VILLAIN, too."

"Well, isn't that just a kick in the pants!" Joker cackled.

"I'd wonder why you would trust a crazy man that experiments on kids, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Karma muttered, dropping both villains.

"When the hell are they supposed to get here-?"

An explosion made one of the walls crumble, sending debris flying into the room.

"…Never mind."

Flash almost jumped when a device on his belt beeped, and Batman looked at a similar one that was hidden beneath his cape.

"It's Karma."

"And De!"

"You don't think…?" Hawkgirl started, concerned.

"They're in Gotham, and so is Lex Luthor."

Without saying another word, Batman left, intent on getting his girl back and making sure whoever was involved paid dearly.

"Hey, wait for me!" Flash called, following as quickly as possible.

"This won't be just Gotham villains if Lucifer is involved. They'll have an entire army there." Green Lantern voiced.

Superman nodded, looking towards the monitors.

"Then we'll have to bring our own."

A soldier, wearing only pants and with glowing Kryptonite jutting out of his flesh, led a large group of his fellows inside as the villains were released by Psych.

Behind them, a large lumbering form, even bigger than the one that had first started the protection detail, made his way in while guarding an older man.

"Parson."

"Well, aren't you hard to find?"

"Aren't you a bastard?" Karma replied hotly, and Casey snarled in agreement.

"Now, don't get like that. You remember what happened last time."

"Actually, I don't. Losing the MEMORIES OF YOUR CHILDHOOD does that to a girl."

"I suppose we'll have to do this the hard way, then."

Pulling out a remote control, he pressed one of the main buttons, causing the entire controller to light up.

A jolt of raw PAIN went through Karma's skull, and she cried out in surprise as Psych fell from the agony.

Stumbling, head pounding, Karma leaned against a wall and tried to will away the sting.

"What's going on?!" Harley panicked.

"Mind control…" Psych forced out, close to tears.

"Deadly force…Got to stop it…"

As Harley panicked, not wanting to be crushed into the ground, Casey leapt for the perpetrator.

Unfortunately, his bodyguard grabbed the wolf out of midair and tossed her away, causing an injury to the wolf's foreleg.

"Thank you, Experiment Y."

Karma ground her teeth as her muscles contracted, a foreign force trying to push her away from the forefront of her own mind…

Curling in on herself, Psych fought to stay in control as everything in the room rattled around her.

The pain became worse the harder she fought, and the redhead almost gave in…

But…

'I can't let Wally down…Can't…'

Taking strength from that, she pushed back so hard that she literally felt the jolt as it gave in.

Darkness curtained her vision as every muscle went lax, and Psych slipped into unconsciousness…

Steering the Javelin towards Gotham City, Batman tuned out Flash as the other rambled nervously.

The speedster was worried about his lover, that was understandable, but he didn't have to talk so damn much…

As they neared the typical abandoned warehouse, one of the walls was busted in and Killer Croc, Bane, Scarecrow and Poison Ivy flew into the street.

Soldiers followed, some covered in Kryptonite and others vibrating, even a few flying because of bird's wings.

Other villains, such as Riddler, Two-Face, Joker, Harley and Lex Luthor, rushed out, ready to fight.

Batman noticed Harley was carrying an unconscious, bloody Psych…

"DE!" Flash cried out, vibrating in agitation again.

"She's alive." The Dark Knight replied, turning on his comm.

"Batman to Watchtower. We have a situation."

"_We're already on our way._" Superman assured.

"_Hold back until reinforcements arrive-._"

Cutting off the connection, Batman landed the Javelin as a new figure stepped out of the half-demolished building…

Karma.

Only this wasn't the Karma that had said goodbye to him that morning, had made love with him the night before.

The dark metal that had protected her from Chase was back, and her eyes were that deep, vengeful red…

"Um…This won't end well…" Flash noted, paling.


	18. Chapter 18 'New Beginnings'

Karm couldn't stop herself.

It was as if someone else had wrenched control away, and she was helpless to stop them.

HELPLESS.

'What good is all my strength if I can't stop myself?'

Yelling pierced the darkness surrounding her, and the Justice League filled her vision.

Black Canary and Huntress had stepped forward, looking wary and concerned.

"Karma! Don't do this!"

"We don't want to hurt you!"

"Hurt her? Don't make me laugh." Parson replied, walking up from behind with the controller.

"In this form, even your precious Watchtower falling out of the sky wouldn't leave a scratch."

'Leave them alone!' Karm practically screamed in her head.

'LEAVE THEM ALONE!'

"Karm, you've got to fight it! You're stronger than this!" Supergirl shouted.

'But I'm NOT. Get out of here!'

"How sweet, but it won't work."

A jolt of pain, and Karma would have cringed had she been in control…

"Justice League, meet your doom."

There was a flurry of motion, and it took a few moments for Karm to realize SHE was the one moving.

Black Canary, Green Arrow, Supergirl, Green Lantern, Fire, Ice…

They blasted at her with all their strength, but nothing they did could slow her down.

With a speed and lethality that was not her own, she proceeded to pummel her friends into the ground.

Supergirl and Superman were the only ones able to take her blows at all, but even they were wearing down as she broke through the line.

Buildings were demolished, roads torn up, and the Justice League was scattered on the ground in different stages of unconsciousness.

The only thing that stopped her was…

"KARM!"

'DE.'

Looking concerned, the redhead stepped closer as her sister stopped moving immediately.

"Karm, please stop. I know you can do it."

'I can't, De. I CAN'T.'

Every superhero was poised to return to combat, watching them warily as Psych stopped behind the older woman.

"…You won't hurt me."

'You don't know that. _I_ don't know that.'

"I know you won't."

"…D-De…" Karm managed to force out, forcing back control of her voice box.

The darkness began to envelop her once more…

"R-RUN…"

For the longest moment, everything was black, and when her vision returned, Karma had blood on her hand and Psych's crumpled form at her feet.

'Oh God...'

She felt like crying, like screaming, like tearing apart Parson until all of the sadness and rage and GRIEF were gone…

But that would never take back what she had done.

'OH GOD…'

"DE!"

In a blur of red, she was gone, being cradled by Flash a safe distance away.

"De, wake up! Come on, De! Wake up!"

Karm's heart cracked, and the pain was worse than the electricity that had taken her control away…

'I'm so sorry…I didn't want to, I…'

"Karma."

Her head turned of its own accord, and there was Batman, as immovable and certain as ever.

'Damn it, Bruce! Don't do this to me! I don't want to hurt you!'

"You can stop this."

'But I CAN'T!'

"You're stronger than this."

'But I'm NOT!'

"I believe in you."

'…'

That caught her completely off-guard.

He said he TRUSTED her…

And when had Batman ever placed his trust in someone who didn't deserve it?

But when her body began to move towards him with deadly intent, Karma fought back with a vengeance.

Batman didn't move an inch as she pulled back her fist and picked up speed, and just before her fist connected with his face-.

"What are you two doing?"

De and Flash paused, looking up from the newest League members, Static and Gear, to Karm.

"Um…Hey, Karm…" Flash greeted.

"Are you two telling them another story? It better not be about my pregnancy mood swings…"

"We're telling them about how we first joined the League." De assured, smiling.

"…You better not have told them the R-rated stuff…"

"NO. Of course not!" Flash replied, vibrating nervously.

"FLASH!"

"Relax, Karm. We just wanted to know how you two got into the League." Static explained.

They had met when Karm had been assigned to help out in Detroit, and both younger heroes looked up to her.

Something about her determination and gruff affection could make almost anyone feel secure.

"I'm not yelling at you, Virgil. I'm yelling at HIM!"

Flash proceeded to hide behind De, who smiled in amusement, as Karm mock-glared.

As the brunette sat down at the cafeteria table with them, Gear spoke up.

"So, what stopped you from killing Batman?"

"…I couldn't do it." Karm admitted.

"When you really care about somebody, you never want to hurt them. I wasn't going to, no matter what that chip told me to do."

"She broke its control, and defeated Lucifer's army." De explained.

"Karm was like this unstoppable force just ramming through all those science experiments like they were made of cardboard and they just went BOOM and CRASH and flew around-!"

"Flash, relax." De soothed, trying to stop her husband's rant.

"What happened to Parson?" Static wondered.

"…He's still rotting in prison." Karm answered darkly.

"I've made sure he's never coming out."

Before the talk could take a darker, more awkward turn, a bright, cheery voice broke through.

"Look, mommy!"

A young girl, only six years old, with dark hair and blue eyes, smiled at them from across the cafeteria before flipping onto a table.

She proceeded to flip and twist from table to table, looking as graceful as a dancer, before landing on her feet.

"See, mommy? I did it!"

Running up, the little girl wrapped her arms around Karm's waist and beamed.

"Did I do good, mommy?"

"You did great, Kana." Karm replied, smiling warmly as she lifted the girl onto her lap.

"I don't think you two have met my daughter. This is Kana. Kana, this is Static and this is Gear."

"Hi, Static! Hi, Gear!" Kana greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, there." Static replied, smiling at her excitement.

It was amazing, to think that this little girl had Batman's DNA…

"Why don't you go get daddy?"

"Okay!"

Kana scrambled to the floor before running to find Batman, and Karm relaxed.

"…You look really happy." Static noticed.

"Life's good right now." She admitted.

"I have a beautiful little girl, and another baby on the way…I finally have a family, you know?"

Everyone nodded, understanding.

"Hey, who wants ice cream?" Flash wondered, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I DO!" Kana shouted, running from the shelter of her father's cape to get the sweet treat.

"Only one cone this time." Karm assured, chuckling as her daughter clambered over Flash's shoulder in search of ice cream.

"I want some, too!" Another little girl called, little red hawk wings flapping as the six year old tried to escape Shayera's hold.

"Not until you've had lunch, Madre." Hawkgirl reminded.

"But MOMMY…"

"Lunch first."

"Daddy, I want ice cream!" Madre pleaded, looking towards her father for help.

Green Lantern almost melted at the sight of his little girl's sad gold eyes, and adjusted her five year old little brother, William, in his arms.

"You heard your mother."

"But-!"

"They have tacos today." Shayera noted.

"TACOS?"

Now Madre was trying to half-fly towards the tacos on display, and both heroes finally relented.

"Having a rough day?" Karm called, smirking.

"NOT FUNNY, Karm." Shayera shouted back.

"What's with the gathering?" Superman wondered, walking in with his own six year old, Donald, at his heels.

"Getting ice cream!" Flash answered, zipping away and coming back with a chocolate cone for Kana despite Batman's glare.

"Can I get some, dad?" Donald asked, looking hopeful.

"We've got to get back to your mom now that she's pregnant…" Superman started.

"But I guess one cone couldn't hurt."

As Donald rushed to get his own ice cream, Wonder Woman came in leading both her own five year old, Yuriko, and De's four year old, Iris.

"She's been asking for you." The Amazon explained, lifting the teary-eyed redhead so De could claim her.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She cooed, trying to soothe her daughter.

"Iwis fell down." Yuriko explained, looking serious.

"She stawted cwying, so I helped hew up."

"Thank you for helping her, Yuriko." De replied.

"Iris?"

The four year old sniffled before giving a watery smile to her older friend.

"Thank you, Yuwiko."

Blushing, the young Amazon ducked her head, brown hair falling across her face.

"Youw welcome…"

Gear grinned, elbowing his friend to point out Kana, licking her ice cream as she was cradled in her father's arm and half-shielded by his dark cape.

When both began to snicker, seeing the big bad Bat being all gentle was just amusing, he sent them a Bat-Glare that reminded them he was still the Goddamn Batman.

"Daddy, mommy said you're not supposed to glare like that at people." Kana reprimanded cutely.

"I'm not glaring."

"Then why did they stop giggling?"

"We're not giggling!"

"We're totally doing a manly chuckle!"

Batman's mouth twitched, the closest he would get to a smile in-uniform, and Kana giggled before returning to her melting treat.

Karm smirked, clearly amused, as Shayera and John sat down with their own children.

"Might as well give it up. Kana NEVER lets anything funny go."

A drop of ice cream splashed on her nose, and most of the young children laughed as Kana put on an innocent expression.

This time, Batman barely held back the smile.

"You were saying, Karma?"


End file.
